Cambio erroneo
by Alairean
Summary: Un acontecimienta provoca en los Cullen un cambio. "¿Donde esta mi poder? ¿por que ahora tengo el don de mi hermano?" ¿¡que esta pasando?
1. Chapter 1

**_La historia esta situada despues de Amanecer, pero aun siguen en Forks. No creo que haga falta decir que los personajes no son mios, bla bla bla...muahaha bien, ya lo saben todo es producto de la maravillosa Meyer._ **

**_Como no...todo empieza con una apuesta. xD_**

**¡_Espero que les guste!_**

**

* * *

****EMMET POV – La primera apuesta**

No se como me habían convencido de esto. ¡Estupida apuesta! Deberia haberle hecho caso a Alice…ella siempre acertaba, y aquel dia no iba a ser menos!

-Preparado? – me dijo Bella, agachada, preparada para atacarme

-Cuando quieras

-Pegale una paliza Bella! – solto Jasper, ¡sera traidor! Debería apoyarme a mi!

A unos metros detrás de nosotros, una banda blanca reposaba en la hierba del campo donde jugábamos al baseball.

-Bien – comenzó Rose - ya saben las reglas, quien pise la línea blanca pierde. Todo vale con tal de que esten dentro del perímetro. 3, 2, 1… YA

Paso rápido, no si que costara claro, pero en poco tiempo yo estaba en el suelo, arriba de la banda blanca y Bella encima mia. "Perdiste" me recordó…

-Me he tropezado… - era una buena excusa ¿no?

-Emmet que vas a preguntarle?

-Ya lo veras, te esperas guapo por pasarte al lado oscuro. Mañana Bella te pateara el culo, Rose te manadara hacerle la manicura y Alice te maquillara… - Aun me sentía resentido, que traídor!

- No es que me haya pasado al lado oscuro Em, yo aun sigo contigo, pero…estaba claro que ibas a perder. La verdad duele.

Hable por lo bajo… dios Bella me había ganado! Otra vez

**EDWARD POV**

-Perdistes

-Me he tropezado…- con todas las excusas que hay, el y solo el tenia que decir la mas inoportuna para un vampiro, pocas veces uno se tropezaba.

-Oh, vamos Em, no te piques ¿vale? Admitelo, te-he-ga-na-do, vamos repite conmigo… -

_Ya veras…ya repetiras dentro de unos años, cuando no tengas tanta fuerza, "Ohh Emmet, por favor no me hagas daño…oh, tu, hermoso por todas tus partes, ten piedad…" si!! Esa seria mi venganza, que se arrodillara y pidiera perdón…pero mieda aun quedaba tiempo para ese dia!! Y yo me aburro con facilidad, quizás si adelanto los relojes..y si_

_¡Ei! Emmet, que te desconcentras tio, centrate._

_Si tienes razon, gracias colega, es que me distraigo con facilidad, bien, pues eso ya suplicara …_

Emmet y sus conversaciones mentales con sus otros yo, me servían de una gran fuente de entretenimiento.

-¿Qué creéis que le va a preguntar? – nos pregunto Bella, y eso me saco de los recuerdos.

-No puedo ver nada, aun no lo tiene decidido, creo que va a esperar a estar allí y decir lo primero que se le ocurra.

-Y…no habrá ningún problema con ir allí ¿no? Ella no sabrá nada ¿verdad? Esas cosas que tienen colgadas en las paredes no nos hacen nada ¿verdad?

Miramos a Bella

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- reimos Alice y yo. Me extrañaba que ella preguntara eso, después de ver que muchos mitos sobre los vampiros eran falsos.

-No – le dije- tranquila, no sabra que somos vampiros, ni nada de eso. No creo ni que tenga el titulo, pero ver a Emmet hacer el payaso es una oportunidad que…bien , la tenemos todos los días, pero no en ese lugar…

-Si, será gracioso. Pero como Emmet se ponga a contar nuestra vida sentimental yo misma sere la que encienda la hoguera. Como que me llamo Alice y esto es de Prada.

-Amen – soltamos los tres, y comenzamos a reir de nuevo.

* * *

¿Que tal? Sean sinceros =D

Bueno, ya veran como se van viendo los acontecimientos.

Si quieren o hechan en falta que escriba mas desde el punto de vista de algun personaje, ¡solo pidanlo! Yo hare todo lo que este en mi mao para hacerles feliz! =D

Ahh...bueno, BUENA NOTICIA!! tengo internet! asi que ya no hay problema y puedo subir capitulos mas a menudo. Sigo sintiendo la espera con el otro fic.

Cuidense y recuerden darle al Go!!! Y ya si se pasan a dejarme un Review seria lo mejor !!! xD

(**solo falta una semana para NM!!** ) cotando los dias...xD

Un besoo!!

aL.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITILO 2 – ENFADO**

**ROSALIE POV**

-Esto que me obligais hacer debe de ser un delito – solto Emmet a las puerta del establecimiento. Era una tarde nublada de Seattel.

Entramos y esperamos nuestro turno. La sala era de color blanco. Al fondo había una mesa alta con un ordenador y un chico sentado en una banqueta. Frente a las sillas donde nos encontrábamos sentados había una pequeña mesita de madera. Y junto a la puerta dos chicas que entraron después de nosotros esperaban también su turno.

Recorri varias veces el lugar, y me fije en el único titulo que colgaba de la mujer se llamaba Jessica Driscoll Watts. Tenia un titulo en técnicas de adivinación y magia ancestral. Dudaba de que hubieran títulos como esos. Olia a falsificación.

-Emmet preparado? – le pregunto Alice- nos llamaran dentro de 37 segundos. 36

-Claro, crees que tengo miedo?

-No, pero no se aun que le vas a preguntar

-Ya ni yo. Voy a improvisar.

-Bella por que tienes miedo? – le pregunto Jasper

-Y si se da cuenta?

-De nuevo te digo que no pasa nada, ni vamos a desintegrarnos ni nada por estilo.

Dejamos pasar los segundos.

-5…3…1

-Mmmm…los siguientes – dijo el chico recepcionista

-¡Esos somos nosotros! - Antes de entrar pague la visita.

Pasamos a la sala contigua, que estaba justo detrás de aquel chico. La pared era de color morado oscuro, tenia varios estantes donde reposaban desde calaveras hasta murciélagos disecados. No quería saber de donde había sacado los ojos embotellados que tenia.

-Buenas tardes amigos interesados en el futuro. – todos reimos silenciosamente ¿ que estaría pensado Alice ?

**ALICE POV**

-Buenas tardes amigos interesados en el futuro- jajajaja y tanto! Yo convivo con el.- Me llamo Jessica,que es lo que os interesa?

-Bien, yo me llamo Rosalie, ellos son Jasper, Edward, Bella Alice – dijo señalando a cada uno –y el se llama Emmet, aunque quizás ya lo supiera, quiere hacerle unas cuantas cuestiones sobre lo que le ocurrirá en un futuro, no tan lejano.

-Ohhh, bien, pues para eso estoy – y para eso la pagamos- siento no tener sillas de sobra ¿desean que Richard les traiga unas cuantas?

-No, no se preocupe, no nos molesta estar de pie.- Edward y Jasper dejaron caballerosamente que Bella Rose y yo nos sentaramos junto a Emmet.

-Bien, Emmet, dime cual es tu primera pregunta.

-Mmm…si…ya la tengo, ¿ como me ve dentro de 10 años? Tendre este cuerpazo? – La vidente Jessica, tal como había dicho y como se podia ver en su "diploma oficial", le examino de arriba abajo

-Seguiras teniendo musculo, pero me temo que algo se te bajara, ya sabes no puedes mantener lo que tienes ahora después de 10 años, aunque estaras muy bien para tu edad – Claro…Emmet se volveria mas fofo…- Y, sobre tu aspecto físico, te dejaras el pelo largo, te pareceras a un pirata, y…estaras mas moreno, o quizás es que te quites el maquillaje que llevas ahora, por favor espero que no te haya molestado mi comentario. – _Jajajajajaja mas moreno!!! Y con el pelo largo!! _

-No no – dijo Emmet sonriendo- siga por favor

-Bueno, te veo en la playa, broceándote - _¿Qué mas?- _con una mujer morena y bajita para ti, tiene los ojos verdes. Sobre ella no puedo ver mas – _igual que Rose_

Ella se lo tomo bastante bien, supongo que dado las otras confirmaciones no se fiaba de lo que decía Jessica.

-Y…hay una cosa mas…te veo…bebiendo un liquido rojo…estas en un chiringuito. Quizas sea algún tipo de coctail - bueno en algo había acertado…mas o menos.

-Mmm…muy interesante. Bueno, ahora quiero saber quien de todos nosotros va a tener mas relaciones sexuales…ah!! Y no se corte, aquí todos somos muy frios, no se nos suben los calores a la cara...

¿Qué? Que raro que se guardara esa pregunta y no haberla hecho la primera. Ni la adivina tenia claro que contestar

Despues de un largo "trance" con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre una bola de cristal hablo y le respondió a Emmet

-Bueno, los he examinado a cada uno de ustedes y la que mas sexo tendrá será usted, me dijo Bella ¿no? – Jajajajaja, esta seria una de aquellas situaciones en las que ella se pondría roja a mas no poder-

-Mmm…Edward, haber lo que le haces . Y tu que calladito te lo tenias, leona

-Calla Emmet, si tu eres el que mas lo hace.

-¡Pues imaginate si lo teneis que hacer vosotros para ganarnos a nosotros!- dijo, apretando la mano de Rose- Bien mi tercera pregunta…puuuues…voy a tener descendencia?

-Pues, si, la tendras, dos niñas rubias preciosas y un niño de pelo oscuro muy bonito también- claro, ahora que Emmet había señalado quien era su pareja, casualmente, las niñas eran rubias.

-Mmmm…pues si que voy a tener vocas para alimentar…jajajajaja. Vale…mi cuarta pregunta…

-Perdona, pero no puedes hacerme mas

-¿Qué? – solto Rose- ¿Por qué? Hemos pagado, tienes que contestarle.

-Ya pero hay un limite.

-Pues devuélvenos el dinero

-No, yo le he respondido a tres preguntas, el dinero es mio – ¡será ladrona embustera! – Ahora deben irse.

-Que le he dicho que no! Que le tiene que contestar

-Tienen que irse

-Te he dicho que no – Rose se levanto, Emmet se puso a su lado y le cogió del brazo- tiene que contestarle, encima de que lo hace mal quiere que le demos dinero sin merecérselo!!- comenzaba a alzar demasiado la voz- Ese titulo que tiene ahí fuera no es mas que falsificación pura y dura, encima de que tiene un trabajo chupado, quiere sacar el dinero a la gente! Hasta un chimpace puesto del revés lo haría cien veces mejor que usted.

La mujer estaba roja del enfado, murmuraba cosas sin sentido, palabras en otro idioma. Quizas lo hiciese para desahogarse, para no gritarle a Rose

-Vamonos chicos – dijo Jasper- será lo mejor

La mujer seguía repitiendo sus frases mirándonos, me daba serio miedo. Edward la miraba fijamente, creo que pudo entender lo que dijo

-…canviate. In creum…- Jessica seguía con su chachara. Emmet, Rose y jasper ya estaban fuera

-Vamos Edward, debemos irnos- le decía Bella

-Si Edward – intente moverlo pero seguía parado. – nos están esperando.

-No creo que puedas cambiar nuestras almas, primero encuéntralas.- después salió riéndose por su pie y nosotras le seguimos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 -JASPY**

**EDWARD POV**

-¿Qué estaba murmurando?- me pregunto Alice

-Estaba diciendo un maleficio. Intentaba cambiar nuestras almas, para dejarlas desordenadas y caoticas para toda nuestra vida. Era muy buena adivina…- Le dije.

-Si, la mejor de su país.-

-Ah…de ese que vienes tu? –

-Que gracioso eres Emmet…

-Ya lo se.

Ya estábamos en el coche.

-Jasper y yo nos vamos a ir a cazar ¿ os apuntais ?

-Hoy? Pero si volvimos ayer. No puede tener sed.

-No se Bella, a mi también me apetece, quizás es que no nos saciamos del todo.

-Claro – le dije- bebisteis muy deprisa y no esperasteis 20 minutos, aii Alice, es lo que pasa si bebes rápido.

-¿Por qué os da por ser graciosos? ¿Tu le ves la gracia Bella?

-Si

-Joder Bells, tienes que apoyarme, aunque sea verdad

-Jajajajaja

-Y ahora no te rias!!

-Perdona. Bueno, yo no tengo muchas ganas, de todos modos, a donde vais a ir?

-Estaremos por aquí cerca, mañana por la mañana estaremos en Forks, solo será como pasatiempo durante la noche.

-Tu que opinas Edward?

-Deberíamos quedarnos, hay que disfrutar a la niña ahora que Alice no la va a vestir.

-Si, es cierto. Nos quedamos.

_No se para que dices nada. De todos modos os dejare el conjunto de mañana y los que le quedan de tarde. Y hazle fotos, quiero verle como le quedan._

Pase largo rato visualizando mis mas gratos recuerdos, los mas bellos junto a Bella y los mas dulces junto a Nessie, y no tenia palabras para describir aquellos momento donde los tres estábamos juntos.

_Edward ¿Me oyes? Parezco idiota._- los pensamientos no provenían de Alice. Baje una de las manos que tenia en el volante y luego la volvi a colocar en este – _Bien, interpretare eso como un "si". Te he dicho ya que parezco idiota? Bueno…solo era comentarte una cosa…quizás la adivina no fuese tan mal encaminada a la segunda pregunta de Emmet ya sabes…voy a por el pleno, hay que bajarle los humos a Rose y a Emmet. Ya me entiendes…¿no? _

No pude contener la risa. 

_Vale, eso es que me has entendido…_

Llegamos a la casa, después de que Emmet recogiera a un zorro y lo adoptara.

-Y se puede saber que vas a hacer con el maldito zorro cuando tengas mucha sed?

-Lo guardare Jazz. Tengo fuerza de voluntad

-Eso es un golpe bajo

-No, yo lo considero mas de la zona central. Voy a llamarlo Jaspy, es que sois clavados. Mira dile hola al tio Jasper Jaspy…pero si oleis igual!!!!!

-Emmet ven aquí!!!!!!!

-Chicos ¡FUERA! – obedecieron a Esme, no sin antes romper un cristal.

-Papis !!! – Nessie orientaba sus brazos hacia nosotros desde la presa que le había hecho Esme.

-Hola pequeña que tal te has portado?

-Muy, muy, muy bien mami.- le dio un largo abrazo y la beso no se cuantas veces hasta que la cogi yo y hizo lo mismo. La puse encima de mis hombros. Jugaba con mi pelo.

-Las manias se transmiten. – le dije a Bella.

-Normal, tienes un pelo hermoso. – La besé

-Papi _papi_ papi _papi_ papi _papi_ papi _papi_ papi.

-¿Si Nesiie?

-Que es eso? – me pregunto mientras ponía una mano en mi mejilla y señalaba al animal acobijado en una esquina del salón. Aunque me lo pregunto a través de su don también lo dijo en voz alta.

-Es mi mascota. Se llama Jaspy, y tu eres su hermanita mayor.

-Pero eso no se come verdad?

-No Nessie, que asco, eso debe estar malísimo- le dijo Rose.

-Ah, Bella, Jacob me dijo que ya se pasaría mañana, que debía irse con Sam.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, volveremos mañana. Cuidensen. _Y tu Edward haz lo que te he dicho._- Jasper y Alice salieron de la casa.

-Ven con el tito Em Nessie.

La tarde me pareció pasar rápida. Emmet y Nessie estuvieron con el pequeño Jaspy casi todo el rato. Luego ella quería llevárselo a la cama, pero logramos convencerla contándole 4 cuentos. Al fin se durmió.

-Bueno…que hacemos ahora? – me dijo Bella con una sonrisa picarona.

-No tengo ni idea, por si acaso me voy a quitar la camiseta.

-Sip, ale pues venga.

-Me estas desafiando?

-Un poco. – Me quitaba la camisa mientras la miraba.

– quieres que me quite los pantalones también?

-No estaría naaaaada mal.- Lo hice

-Algo mas?

-No dejalo, ya te ayudo yo, no vayas a forzar mas de la cuenta.

-No, por supuesto que no.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4- PRIMEROS SINTOMAS**

**Jasper POV**

-Yo ya estoy Jasper. – me dijo Alice despues de terminar con un ciervo.

-Sientes eso?

-No, ¿Qué debería sentir?

-Como un…vacio – le dije

-No Jazz, estoy como siempre.

-Olvidalo

----Unas horas mas tarde----

-Jasper. Para el coche – Alice me miro asustada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunte preocupado.

-Creo que acabo de sentir lo que me describías antes… siento como si una parte de mi se esfumara…

-Debemos volver ya Alice, quizás Carlisle pueda ayudarnos.

**Edward POV**

Estaba amaneciendo.

-Edward?

-Dime Bella- comencé a sentir algo raro en mi interior, como si una parte volara hacia fuera, queriendo alejarse de mi.

-Se que soy nueva en esto pero me encuentro… mal, como si perdiera una pieza de mi interior.

-¿A ti también te sucede? Me pasa lo mismo que a ti.

-Es muy extraño

-E inusual. Debemos hablar con Carlisle. – Bella cogió a Nessie, aun durmiendo en sus brazos y fuimos a la casa.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, este capitulo es MUY MUY corto, pero no se, me dio por separarlo del quinto.

Contestando a los Reviews

**LiahDraga:** Tienes razon, esta muy desordenado, pero espero ir corrigiendo esas cosas. Haber si en estos los hice mejor.¡¡Gracias por decirmelo !!

**danny: **Jajaja tranquilo, tengo pensado meter a Jaspy eN diferentes capitulos pero quizas sea unos capitulos mas adelante, solo unos pocos. En el siguiente se menciona a la quequeña mascota de Emmet. Jajaja. Jaspy aparecerá =D.

Me alegro de que les haya gustado

Un besoo!

aL.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 - CAMBIAZO.**

**Emmet Pov**

-Podría quedarme aquí durante toda la eternidad. Seria el vampiro mas feliz que nunca hubiera existido, y todo gracias a ti... – acariciaba el pelo de Rose mientras estaba sobre mi pecho.

-Podría decir lo mismo…de hecho lo digo – comenzó a darme besos, primero en mi garganta y luego en los labios.

-No estas cansada? – le dije con cierta ironia

-Desde cuando?

No sumimos de nuevo en nuestra pasión. De esas que te hacen arder, por muy frio que este tu cuerpo. De las que no puedes refrenar el deseo de querer mas de la otra persona. Mas de Rosalie.

_¿Qué esta pasando?...Esa emisora no! …Deberia decirle que…Oh, mirala como duerme…_

Me quede quieto, inmóvil.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? – me dijo Rosalie mirándome a los ojos. Me dolia la cabeza. Sentia que de un momento a otro iba a explotarme. Demasiada gente en ella, gente que antes no estaba.

-Yo…no…¡dios! Dejar de hablar!!!!!!!!!!- grite con toda la rabia y furia que ahora me poseían.

-Emmet…- Sali de la cama y me vesti a toda prisa. Rose hizo lo mismo

Al bajar Edward y Bella estaban en el salón, y Esme tenia a Nessie en sus brazos con Carlisle a su lado.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?!!!!!- grite de nuevo, ahora con mis manos en la cabeza. – hay miles de personas dentro de mi cabeza!!!!

-No son personas idiota, son sus pensamientos.

-Como sea. ¿Cómo se devuelve esto? ¿Tienes que traer el ticket o algo parecido?

-¿Tienes su don? – preguntó Rosalie sobresaltada.

-Eso parece – murmuró Edward

-Pero – Carlisle abrió la boca por primera vez- ¿Por qué solo tu don Edward? Hicisteis algo que pueda tener relación?

Edward no contestó, estaba rigido, con las manos apretadas en puños y los ojos desenfocados, como si no estuviera viendo algo presente sino un…¡un próximo futuro!

-¡EDWARD! – le grito Bella cuando este callo al suelo. Fue ahí cuando me invadió una ola de ansiedad y pena brutal. Una preocupación fuera de lo normal, que había venido sin ton ni son y yo no había hecho nada para producir ese sentimiento en mi.

-Alice y Jasper traspasaran la puerta dentro de medio minuto. – dijo Edward aun en el suelo.

-Ves el futuro. – afirmo Esme.

-Y tu Bella controlas las emociones, casi me da algo cuando te preocupaste por Edward de esa forma. Leñe! Ya son bastante difícil las malditas voces ¡PAREZCO LOCO!

-Y yo que? – reclamaba Rosalie- no tengo ningún poder?? Menudo fiasco.

-CARLISLE! – grito Alice desde la puerta de venia detras de ella – Carlisle no se que nos pasa. Esta mañana sentimos un vacio dentro de nosotros, como si algo, en concreto nuestros dones se esfumaran, y se han ido! No veo Carlisle, NO VEO! Ayudame por favor, necesito mi don, lo necesito! – Lloraba sin lagrimas mientras le suplicaba a Carlisle ayuda. _Patetico, tu nunca llorarías de esa forma…Y Edward no me…aaaaanda…claro pero si ahora nadie lee mis pensamiento soy YO quien los lee…esto puede ser muy beneficioso para mi…EXCELENTE…_

_Emmet, sea lo que sea lo que estes pensando NO. Me has robado mi poder pero puedo mirarte a la cara. Tu expresión nunca cambiara. _

Bla, bla, bla...Edward siempre me chafaba el plan... con o sin poderes.

-Lo se Alice, tus hermanos sintieron lo mismo. – le contesto Carlisle.

-Y ahora que? – pregunto Rosalie- esto es injusto Bella y Edward ya tenían poderes y yo que nunca he tenido uno no se me da la oportunidad para probar…

-Creeme cariño, no querrías tener este desastre de don.- le dije, las voces seguían gritando sin control en mi mente.

-Emmet, no insultes a mi poder. Por lo menos tengo uno. _Tenía_ uno.

-Pero chicos- dijo Bella- falta mi don ¿Quién lo tiene?

Nos miramos a los ojos, como si fueramos los complices del Cluedo. Igualitos.

-Emmet, solo tu puedes averiguarlo. ¿A quien no puedes leerle la mente?

-Ja! Ahora dependeis de mi…

-Haz lo que te digo y calla. Pensar en algo – ordeno Edward

Intente concentrarme…

_Pareces idiota mirándome asi Emm_

-¿Qué parezco idiota? ¡me estoy concentrando! Es mi mirada de concentración Jasper. Hablando de eso…mierda, no le he dado de comer a Jaspy

-Lo he dejado en el bosque- dijo Esme- no pensaba conservar eso en casa. Comprate una tortuga.

-Lo echare de menos…menos mal que tengo a Jasper para recompensar su marcha ¿eh? No, tengo que ir a buscarlo…

Esme rodo sus ojos.

-Emmet! Cállate y concentrate!

_Donde estas don? Por que te has ido? Yo te quería y tu me has abandonado, aunque quizás es que te obligaron…matare a quien hizo eso…_

Los oia a todos…menos a una rubia despampanante que se quejaba de que no tenia un don.

-Oh mierda! Rose, para una vez que podia saber lo que piensas vas y coges el estúpido don de Bella.

-¡Pero seras! Mi don no es tan malo ¡ - grito Bella

-¿No puedes "oírme"?- me pregunto mi quería muda mental. _Muda mental!!! Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que Edward me descubra…si controlo mi cara ¡CONTROL!_

-No – le dije

-Mejor, si descubres mis planes no tendría gracia.

-Chicos – dijo Carlisle – me sigo preguntando como ha ocurrido esto. No tengo explicación alguna.

Despues de unos segundos Bella hablo.

-Os lo dije…sabia que ese sitio traería algo malo para nosotros. Tanta calavera junta no es bueno.

-Piensas que…si! Claro! Edward, recuerdas a la adivina? Lo que dijo antes de irnos? Al parecer si encontró nuestras almas.

-¿de que hablan?¿Que es lo que dices Alice?¿almas? – pregunto Jasper

Fue Edward quien contesto. En su mente podia ver el recuerdo.

-Cuando nos íbamos del local de Jessica, esta pronunciaba unas palabras en latín. Una especie de maleficio o encantamiento para que nuestras almas se descolocasen. No le di importancia alguna.

-Guau…al fin y al cabo no era una adivina de poca monda… quizás aun tengas tiempo de ir a la playa Emmet- dijo Bella riéndose.

-Tengo que estudiar esto. Estare en mi despacho. – Esme le acompaño con la pequeña Nessie aun en sus brazos.

Nosotros seis seguíamos de pie en el salón.

-Buueno ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? – pregunté.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 –Funcionamiento.**

**Jasper Pov**

-Es algo simple Bella, solo debes controlarlo, acostumbrarte a ello. – Alice estaba con Rosalie, esperando a que yo terminara de explicarle a Bella como funcionaba mi don, para que luego ella le enseñara el funcionamiento del suyo a Rosalie. Edward intentaba hacer lo mismo con Emmet. - ¿Qué sientes ahora?

-No lo se…siento como todo los sentimientos estuvieran mezclados y se alargaran por todo el cuerpo, ¿Cómo convivias con esto Jasper? – Me rei a su pregunta

-Imagina que los sentimientos son algo…material, que son reales. Debes concentrarlos y aprender a sacar el que quieres sentir. No debes dejar que te controlen, seria horrible. Una vez me paso y Alice casi me corta la cabeza, le puse muy nerviosa. Bella, esto solo se perfecciona con la práctica- se rio ante mi comentario _¿Por qué?_

_-_Oh por dios Bella!! Controlate ¡que asco! Edward ¿Qué hicisteis con la habitación de la Isla?? – El enseguida supo a que isla se refería. _Lo que dije tendría algún significado para ellos._

-Creo que puedo arreglármelas por ahora. Gracias Jasper.

-De nada, pídeme lo que sea si me necesitas. – me fui al lado de Alice mientras Bella si iba con Rose. Estaba triste, aun sin mi don podia percibirlo.

-Volvera Alice, encontraremos la forma de que puedas tener tus visiones, te lo aseguro.

-¿Y que pasa si me quedo _ciega_ para siempre?

-Bueno, yo voy a estar aquí – dije mientras cerraba mi mano entorno a la suya. Me sonrio, pero aun seguía preocupada.

-Y a ti no te molesta el perder tu don? – me pregunto. La verdad es que debería estar apenado, pero no era del todo así.

-No y si. Por una parte, me siento extraño si sentir lo que pasa a mi alrededor…pero me he quitado un peso de encima...

-Ojala yo fuera tan optimista como tu pero lo veo todo negro, y si tiene doble sentido. – dijo Alice mientras se ponía de morros.

-Volvera, seguro.

**Bella Pov**

-Rose, te va a costar al principio, pero se que puedes hacerlo

-Venga Bella, enseñame – tenia unas ganas locas por comenzar, aunque me costo un poco localizar su emoción la encontré. Aunque bien es cierto que se le notaba bastante.

-¿Qué notas en tu cabeza?

-Pues…-dijo Rose concentrándose- es como si todo mi cerebro estuviese rodeado por algo, como un capa.

-Exacto, solo tienes que aprender a manejarla. Yo suelo…solia pensar que como una goma elsatica, quizás asi te resulte mas fácil.

-Si… - Rose apretaba la mandibula y los puños. Intentaba expander la capa.

-Rose, intenta lanzarla hacia fuera.

-Lo intento Bella…pero no pasa nada. Que fracaso.

-Para nada. No te va a salir a la primera, debes ser constante, no debes rendirte. Asi lo conseguiras.

Se froto las sienes mientras seguía intentándolo. Yo me concentre en las diferentes sensaciones que había en la sala. Intentando diferenciar que sentía cada quien.

-Bella- me llamo Rose despues de un rato- voy a dejarlo por hoy, me duele la cabeza. Que cosas. Tengo jaqueca – nos reimos antes su gracia.

Ahora la relación con Rosalie era buena. Las dos nos queríamos, ella me aceptaba. Y yo me sentía feliz ante su aceptación.

-Sabes? Voy a utilizar tu don muy bien durante el tiempo que lo tenga. Tendremos que divertirnos ¿no? Pero primero tengo que aprender a protegeros.

-Claro. Esto va a ser muy divertido- volvimos a reírnos, imaginando las multiples posibilidades que habían.

**EDWARD POV**

Emmet me estaba desquiciando, mi don era el mas simple de todos y el no entendía su funcionamiento. Nada

-Patatas fritas? Quien está pensando en eso? – dijo

-Emmet, concentrate. Eso será alguien que pase por la carretera.

-Puedo oir a grandes distancias?????!!! ARREA! – grito mientras daba un salto de jubilo.

-No a mucha, pero puede ser que el pensamiento de aquella persona estuviese en un tono bastante alto.

-Tono? Esto que es, en plan móvil? Puedo ponerme una melodía? Tiri Tiri Tiri…-comenzo a bailar, estaba eufórico con _su_ don.

-Emmet, escuchame. ¿quieres que te explique si o no?

-Si hermano. ¿Sabes? Esto debe ser una gran…un gran marron para ti, quiero decir ahora que Bella no tiene su poder para bloquear sus pensamientos, tu no tienes tu poder ¡Jajajajaja! – seguro que estaba recordando el momento de antes cuando Bella seguramente recordó nuestros momentos en Isla Esme…

-Pero ella me ha dejado leer su mente- le dije.

-Si, cuando ella a querido. – Era cierto, y tenia razon. Para una oportunidad que tenia de leer la mente de Bella por completo, me arrebatan mi don.

-Emmet, me desvias del tema

-Prosigue

-Bien, seguro que tienes miles de voces en tu cabeza

-Si, pero las estoy ignorando, sino me duele la cabeza

-Bien, eso es lo que hacia yo contigo.

-Que majo ¿y si te estuviera pidiendo ayuda? ¿Qué pasaría?

-Te dejaría morir…luego diría que no estabas a distancia suficiente jajajaja

-Ya me pediras ayuda tu…venga y cuando quiero escuchar a alguien en particular? Que hago? Le mando un sms? O tenemos que ponernos juntos en plan infrarojo, bueno aunque ahora hay mas Bluetooth.

-…-deje pasar su conversación sobre telefonía móvil referiendose a mi don- debes concentrarte en captar su _voz_. Cada uno tiene un sonido diferente, debes intentar captarlo.

-Aja…y que mas?

-No mucho mas, si tienes mas sintonía con alguien le podras oir desde mas lejos.

-Ah…

Nos quedamos pensando, cada cual en lo suyo. Yo intentaba escarbar en el futuro. Me era mas fácil trabajar con el don de Alice por que yo ya había visto en su cabeza como trabajaba con el. No veía nada inusual.

Derrepente me entro cierta curiosidad ya que estaba pensando en lo que Emmet me había dicho, que ahora que Bella tenia su mente libre yo no podia leerla.

-Emmet…- de lo dije bajito, para que los demás, al otro lado del salón no pudieran escucharlo.-…¿en que piensa Bella ahora?

-¿Me estas pidiendo a mi algo?

-Sabes que en verdad no te hubiera dejado morir. – entrecerró los ojos, suponía yo que mientras buscaba en mi mente si eso era cierto.

-Vale. Dime

-Pues eso – le volvi a hablar en el mismo tono- ¿en que estaba pensando antes concretamente?¿Y ahora?

-Antes recordaba la Isla Esme…¿me vas a recordar esto? HE intentado sacarme la imagen de la cabeza…

-Vale no me digas eso, ¿Qué piensa ahora?

-Piensa que soy sexy, y que debería estar en el cachas de la familia antes que con el esmirriado.

-Emmet imbécil, venga dimelo, ¿Por qué soy esmirriado? Jasper es mas palo que yo…

-¡Calla que te olle y luego me pega! – revise un poco en el futuro.

-No lo ha oído, y…¿Por qué te iba a pegar a ti si lo he dicho yo?

-Por que seguro que tu me echas las culpas, o si no ya se las inventa el para que juguemos.

-Pero si a ti también te gusta luchar contra el. Jugando digo.

-Si, si, como sea…bueno ¿quieres saber lo que piensa Bella si o si?

-Si – le dije medio irritado sin comprender mucho lo que me había dicho antes

-Esta pensando en ti Edward…-Emmet puso cara de asco-…vale, rectifico, no eres tan esmirriado…estas bueno Edward…- me sonrio jugueton. Se empezó a partir de la risa.

-Emmet!!!!!!! Me estas poniendo nervioso!!!!Bella lo va a notar…- lo dije igual de bajo que antes pero con un tono algo desesperado. Intente controlarme, quizás Bella no se daba cuenta de que algo pasaba porque aun no contralaba demasiado su poder.

-Vale…pues eso, piensa en ti ahora, qntes pensaba en Renesme, en como estaría durmiendo. Ahora entiendo porque la adivina dijo que ibais a tener mucho sexo…chica mala…jajajajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse. Yo pensaba que me estaba tomando el pelo ¿Por qué no sentía nada de deseo entonces?

-Pues por que simplemente lo esta pensando, tampoco se esta montando cosas raras. Quizas haya exagerado un poco. Esta pensando en ti, algunas veces como te he dicho antes, otras en tu pelo, en besos, ag, en conversaciones vuestras…me vas a dejar ya? Quiero tener libertad con MI don

-No por mucho tiempo. Voy a recuperarlo, disfruta mientras puedas.

Emmet se fue riendo con Rosalie y yo volvi con Bella, Jasper y Alice.

-¿Cómo lo llevan? – les pregunte despues de darle un beso en el cuello a mi mujer.

-De pura pena Edward…-me contesto Alice.

-Todo se arreglara Alice – Bella intentaba animar- esta tarde iremos de nuevo a la vidente y le pediremos que deshaga lo que hizo. Ya veras.

-Si…bueno, solo nos queda esperar. –Alice se levanto y se fue escaleras arriba con Jasper. Veia a ella con una revista de moda comentándole a Jasper las posibilidades de diferente marcas. Pobre Jasper.

-Vamos a por Nesie – dijo Bella.

Ya era la hora de despertarla, si no lo había hecho ya. Nos dirigimos al despacho de Carlisle donde el trabajaba, intentando sacar algo en claro de toda esta situación. Esme estaba sentada en el suelo con Renesmee, jugando. Nos unimos a ella, y comenzamos a jugar los cuatro. Esperariamos hasta la tarde, cuando nos devolvieran nuestros poderes.

* * *

Antes que nada, que se me olvido ponerlo en el otro fic, los dibujos de la lenceria de Bella y Rose ya estan en mi perfil.

Un beso muy grande para todos

Gracias por leerme!!

aL.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 -SUPERPODERES**

**Rosalie POV**

-¿Qué ves Edward? – le pregunto Bella. El se apoyaba en ella. Todos esperabamos la prediccion de mi hermano.

-Esta cerrado – logro decir el. Estabamos a punto de salir de camino a Seattle para reclamar los dones de cada uno.

La verdad es que yo no tenia muchas ganas de volver a nuestro estado anterior. Aunque el don de Bella no es de los que hacen daño o algo parecido, me sentia poderosa. Y el que nadie pudiera leerme los pensamientos era algo muy bueno.

-¿¡¿¡Como que esta cerrado!?!? – chillo Alice.- no me tranquilices Bella, no cuando me pones enojada confundiendo los estupidos sentimientos y dandome el equivocado!!!!!

-Lo siento Alice, creia que lo estaba haciendo bien- se disculpo Bella.

-Alice, Alice…respira – ella cerro los ojos, y hizo lo que Jasper le dijo. Como si necesitara respirar, pero algunas veces eso ayudaba. – No te enfades con Bella, lo esta haciendo lo mejor posible.

-Vale ¿y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Emmet apoyado en la puerta cerrada.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar – aporte. Mi mente ya planeaba cosas que hacer, aunque ninguna me convencía.

-Oh, no…- se lamentaba Alice. – seguro que tendremos que esperar dias…-todos volteamos a ver a Edward que inmediato rodo sus ojos y solto "me haceis trabajar lo que no esta escrito". Luego se concentro poniendo sus dedos en sus sienes. –Mañana abre.

-Un dia Alice…y todo volvera a su cauce – le dijo Jazz

-Si es que la tal adivina puede volver a devolveros los poderes…

-No…!- Alice se fue escaleras arriba con Jasper detrás

-De veras Emm – le dije enojada- eres tan insensible. Sabes que lo esta pasando mal.

-Solo intento ser realista.

-Pues intentalo menos –le adverti.

-Viene Jacob – solto Edward. Esme aparecio con Renesme en sus brazos. Sin saberlo hoy se habia pasado casi todo el dia con ella, puesto que nosotros estamos demasiado ocupados con nuestro "problema"

-Hola pequeña –le saludo su madre cogiendola en brazos. Ella puso su pequeña mano el la cara de Bella – Lo siento cariño. Mama y papa no han podido estar contigo hoy por que hemos estado ocupados. Han ocurrido ciertos cambios.-Nessie volvio a poner su mano donde la habia puesto antes- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que nosotros y los tios éramos especiales? Que teniamos poderes

-SUPERPODERES! – grito Renesmee con alegria y una gran sonrisa.

-Esta niña sabe. Ha salido a su tio Emmet ¿a que si preciosa?- ella le sonrio.

-Bueno pues esos superpoderes que dices – prosigio Edward- han cambiado de dueño. – La niña puso de nuevo la mano en la cara de su madre. Primero miro a Bella y después a Edward. Ella sabia lo que era capaz de hacer su padre y su madre. Cuando ellos tres hablaban la mayor parte de la conversación pasaba en sus mentes. Renesmee preguntaba algo a Bella que dejaba desprotegida su mente para que Edward pudiera leerla tambien. Fue Emmet quien contesto.

-Una bruja mala, fea y testaruda nos cambio los poderes, peque. Ahora yo puedo escuchar los pensamientos de los demas.

-Menos el mio – puntualice. – Tu padre puede ver el futuro y tu madre controla las emociones.

-Pobrecita tia Alice… - dijo Renesmee. Todo el mundo sabia cuanto amaba Alice su don.

De pronto Nessie contrajo una cara de susto. Parecia horrorizada. Se me partio el corazon cuando vi a la niña asi.

-¡Bella! – grito Emmet- deja de usar tu poder con Nessie.

-¿Qué…? – decia Bella mientras le entregaba la niña a Edward – Yo… - Bella miro a su hija apenada. –Nessie, lo siento.

La niña utilizo su don cogiendola de la mano. Emmet le hablo a Bella:

-Debes de controlar tu don. Sentias a Alice ¿no? Te ha controlado el sentimiento.

-Debo…-dijo Bella- debo alejarme de Nessie hasta que lo controle.

-No, mami…no pasa nada.

-Bella –hablo Edward- no debes ser tan estricta. Se que no harias daño a Nessie.

-No – dijo la pequeña.

-Vamos Bella, no te agobies. ¡Tenemos miles de cosas que hacer! –intente animarla

-Si, teneis razon. Puedo controlarlo. – La puerta se abrio de golpe y una peste se hundio en mi nariz, casi crei que iba a vomitar.

-Podrias llamar antes de entrar, por lo menos.¡Que asco! Ya llego el chucho a la ciudad.

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga otro chiste sobre rubias?

-No dejalo, me los se todos. A ver si cambias de repertorio.

-Dejadlo ya. Jacob, necesito pedirte un enorme favor. Durante unos dias necesito que te ocupes de Nessie un poco mas de lo que ya te ocupas.

-¡Eso es estupendo Bella! ¿A que se debe esto? – Jacob miraba a Edward. Este, con Renesmee en sus brazos, acariciaba la melena de su hija. Mientras ella acariciaba la cara a su padre.

-Ahora no le apetece Jacob, quiere estar con su padre un poco. Pero te dice hola. – dijo Emmet. El san bernardo junto las cejas. Emmet prosiguió, supongo que respondiendo a las preguntas que Jacob se hacia en su mente- Ahora yo tengo el poder de Edward.

Jacob abrio la boca.

-Es una larga historia Jake –le explico Bella- ya te lo explicare mas tarde, pero necesitamos que te quedes con Nessie hasta que solucionemos esto, repartiros el tiempo entre Esme y tu. No quiero abusar de la abuela- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Para nada Bella.- solto Esme desde arriba.

-Aja. – fue esa la "gran" respuesta del chucho.

-Bella ¿podemos ir fuera a practicar un poco? Necesito controlar tu don.

-Tu tienes el don de Bella? – pregunto Jacob

-Si, ¿algun problema?

-No, solo curiosidad…entonces que poderes teneis vosotros? –pregunto, refiriéndose a Edward y Bella

-Yo puedo ver el futuro y Bella controla las emociones.

-Ah…bien, entonces no me metere con Bella mas. – Nos quedamos en silencio, mirandonos a los ojos. Una risotada me saco de mi ensueño.

-Jajajaja, ay papi…jajajaja…no ¡ahí tengo mas cosquillas! Mami ¿juegas con nosotros? Os he echado de menos hoy…

-Ahora no puedo cielo, tengo que salir a practicar con la tia Rose ¿Qué tal luego, eh? – la niña acepto y siguió jugando con su padre. Jacob miro con recelo a Edward

_Que se fastidie_, pensé

Todos nos encaminamos hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde podriamos practicar, igual que lo habia hecho Bella anteriormente, cuando los Vulturis vinieron. Incluso el perro nos seguia.

_Debo comprarle un collar. Pulgoso…si, sera perfecto._

Los chicos se sentaron en la hierba, observando como Bella y yo intentábamos que nuestro don funcionase.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 - Practica**

**Alice POV**

Todo esta en la mente…no pienses en el tiempo, no hace falta pensar en el tiempo, ademas el tiempo es un cosa absurda cuando se es vampiro, ¡hay toda una eternidad! Si tuviera que estar pensando en el tiempo durante toda mi existencia…

Intentaba pensar en el presente, en el momento que compartia con Jasper ahora.

-¿Quieres que vayamos de compras?- me pregunto. Bien sabia yo que no eso no era lo que mas le apetecia hacer ahora, pero con tan de hacerme feliz el me llevaria a cualquier lugar.

-No creo que eso me vaya a hacer feliz ahora Jasper, pero igualmente gracias Jazz. No sabes cuanto te quiero. – puse mis labios contra los suyos

-Sabes que hare cualquier cosa por verte feliz, si algo que pueda hacer, solo pidelo.

-Lo se, y te voy a tomar la palabra…en cuanto se me ocurra algo- rio contra mi oreja, haciendo que yo tambien riera.

Nos quedamos abrazados encima de la cama durante algo mas de tiempo. Debia asumir lo que me habia tocado, no podia estar enfurruñada como una niña chica por que ya no podia ver el futuro. Bueno, iriamos mañana a ver si todo volvia a la normalidad, y si eso no pasaba…yo simplemente deberia superarlo.

-¿Podemos ir abajo? – le dije después de haber estado pensado.

-Claro pequeña. Vamos – me levanto y me cogio, como si fuera una novia. Me apreto contra su pecho y bajamos hacia el jardin. Luego me dejo en suelo.

-¿A que ha venido eso? –pregunte extrañada

-No lo se. Podria decirse que estoy feliz…y me ha apetecido hacerlo.

-Ah – avanzamos hacia donde se encontraban mis hermanos, Nessie y el chucho. _Jacob, Alice._ El chucho, Jacob, como sea. Jasper se fue a sentar con Emmet y Edward. Al lado de este ultimo se encontraba Jacob, con la pequeña Renesmee.

-¿Puedo jugar? – les pregunte a mis hermanas

-Estamos intentando que yo pueda alejar el escudo y proteger a Bella para que Emmet no pueda leerle los pensamientos. – me dijo Rose. Estaba entusiasmada con esto. Luego su expresión cambio- pero no lo consigo.

-Rose, todo es practica. Ademas, casi lo consigues antes.

-1 segundo Bella!! He conseguido proteger tu mente 1 segundo. Eso no vale para nada.

-No digas eso – Bella consolaba a la vampira rubia- la proxima vez duraras mas.

-Quizas si la motivamos… - dije. Igual que Kate habia hecho con Bella. Pero no tan exageradamente. Si yo hubiera sido Bella le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a Kate por descargarle corrientes electricas a mi esposo.

-Tranquila Alice. Me enfureces.

-Lo siento – me disculpe rapidamente.

-¿Y como piensas motivarla? – pregunto Emmet desde donde estaban sentados

-Bueno…-pense- creo que…¡Rosalie! ¿Qué es lo que mas quieres?

-A Emmet –contesto mi hermana rapidamente.

-Bueno…pues, si quieres claro, cada intentona que falles con tu escudo…yo besare a Emmet.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! – los gritos de Rose, Emmet, y Jasper me ataladraron los oidos. Jacob tapo las orejas de Nessie con sus manos.

-Si, creo que es lo que mas te motivaria a utilizar el escudo Rose. –dijo Bella – Vamos no me mires asi. Tu eras la que queria aprender a utilizar el don. – la rubia se quedo pensativa.

-Para mi no significara nada, Rose. Yo amo a Jasper.

-Si quieres que lo haga Rose, lo hare. Estare pensando en ti en cada beso que Alice me de. Venga, empezemos. – Emmet avanzaba hacia nosotras.

-Te veo impaciente por besar a tu hermana, Emm – reprocho Rose a Emmet.

-Es por ti.

-Si. – espeto Rosalie. Ella se volvio hacia Bella.

-Cuando dejes de leer mi mente para Emmet.

-Rose hazlo rapido, por favor.

-¡Eh! – grite. Golpee el pecho de Emmet- deberia ser un honor el besarme.

-Haber donde metes las manos Emmet. Te controlo de cerca – dijo Jasper, aun levantado, al lado de Edward.

-Esto sera divertido hermano. Vamos sientante aquí conmigo. – dijo Edward. Jasper le hizo caso y el vampiro de pelo cobrizo le puso una mano en el hombro, supongo que para darle su apoyo.

-Venga Rose. Concentrate en esa capa, intenta desplazarla.

Rosalie se concentro. Tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos en forma de puños.

Yo miraba a Emmet, que me miraba desafiante. Como si me fuera a echar para atrás. Tendria que esperar sentado si creia que me iba a rajar.

-Ya. – dijo Rose.

-Sigo leyendo los pensamientos de Bella. – dijo Emmet riendose.

-Un beso hermano – me alce para quedar, mas o menos, a su altura. De todos modos tuvo que cogerme y ponerme a su misma altura. Los labios de mi hermano tocaron los mios. Intente olvidarme de que era a Emmet a quien estaba besando. No por que el no fuera hermoso, fuerte

-inteligente – me dijo cuando separamos nuestros labios en un segundo.

…inteligente, cuidadoso, sexy, atento. _¿Vale ya no?_ Si no por que es que era mi hermano.

Imagine que era a Jasper a quien besaba. Que me agarraba a su cuello y que mis piernas se entrelazaban a su cintura.

-Papi!!!! La tia Alice y el tito Emmet se estan _tocando! _– La voz cantarina de mi sobrina me hizo despertar de mi ensueño.

-Que imaginación tienes Alice. – dijo Emmet cuando separo sus labios de los mios.

Mire a mi alrededor. Todos nos estaban mirando. Alargue mis piernas, agarradas a la cintura de Emmet y me baje de el. Mire a Jasper. Tenia la boca abierta.

-Estaba pensando en ti Jasper. – le dijo Emmet. Mire a mi hermano con expresión agradecida.

La siguiente fue Rosalie, que tenia una expresión enfurecida.

-Rose, concentrate por favor- le dijo Bella con los dientes apretados.

-Si- dijo la rubia- otra vez.

Al quinto beso, Bella hablo

-Esto no funciona.

-Yo de veras que lo intento…

-Lo se, solo hay que conseguir otra forma. – le contesto Bella.

-Puedo hacerlo – dijo Emmet.

-Emmet, es una tonteria. No quiero que sufras por esto. Podemos pensar en otra cosa. – dijo Bella

-Se que ella quiere controlar su don ya, para hacer algunas bromas, si no me equivoco. No me importa si es lo que quiere. Ademas, soy un vampiro! Puedo reponerme – solo Emmet bromeaba con cosas serias

-¿De que estan hablando? – pregunto Rosalie frustrada.

-Eh…estaba pensando cuando vino Tanya…la forma en que aprendi a controlar mi don.

-¡NO! – Rugio Rose. Al instante comprendimos de que estaban hablando.- no pienso dejar que te hagan daño para que yo pueda aprender a controlar esto. No Emmet. No.

-Vamos, nena. No va a pasarme nada.

-Si, dejalo, que le tengo ganas. – grito Jasper. Le mire. No era momento.

-Se que voy a arrepentirme, pero quiero hacerlo. – dijo Emmet. – No, pero eso si que no. – Emmet miro a Edward, que estaba viendo el futuro. Conocia muy bien esa expresión.

-Hermano, es lo que he visto. Pero, tranquilo, nada de marcas.

Rosalie miraba a su esposo apenada. Ella sabia que el lo decia en serio. Lo haría por ella. Igual que todos lo hariamos por nuestra pareja.

-Esta bien – susurro Rose.

-Jacob, llevate a Nessie. – el hombre lobo obedecio y se llevo a la pequeña dentro de la casa.

-Por que nos vamos? – pregunto la niña.

-Es que quiero ver la tele Nessie. – le contesto el perro.

Edward y Jasper ya estaban al lado de Emmet. Yo me aparte de ellos y me puse junto a Rosalie, por si decidia volverse loca y luchar contra sus hermanos. Aunque sin mi don, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, pero podria tirarla al suelo.

-Rose, intentalo.

-Te quiero Emmet – le dijo ella. Luego volvio a cerrar los ojos y se concentro.

Yo esperaba a que alguien dijera algo. La luz de la tarde comenzo a apagarse.

-¿Ya? – dijo Rosalie cuidadosamente.

-Nada, sigo oyendole los pensamientos a Bella

Un golpe retumbo y Emmet cayo desde los aires por la patada que Jasper le habia dado en el pecho.

-Emmet no… - coloque mis manos en los hombros de Rose. Ella miraba a su marido con tristeza y culpabilidad. Rose seria muy vanidosa y material, pero cuando se trataba de Emmet las cosas cambiaban.

Emmet, por descontado volvia con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Esa ha dolido

-Tenia que liberar mi rabia, hermanito. Lo siento – los tres vampiros reian, mientras Emmet volvia a colocarse en su lugar.

-¡Otra vez! – gritaba Emmet.

-No puedo hacerlo Bella…no puedo concentrarme cuando si a el le dañan.

-Debes hacerlo. Intentalo.

Rose volvio a intentarlo, pero Emmet seguia escuchando el pensamiento de Bella.

-Lo siento Emmet – dijo Edward. Este y Jasper se coordinaron y volvieron a pegar una fuerte patadar al pecho de Emmet.

Por el estruendo creia que le habian roto por la mitad. Emmet, a una gran distancia, se quedo inmóvil en el suelo.

-Dejemos esto – imploro Rose. Bella la miro, creo que ella queria lo mismo. Y yo tambien. Me costaba ver a mi hermano tendido en el suelo. Jasper y Edward se acercaron y le ayudaron a levantarse.

-Estoy bien. Otra vez

-Eres un necio Emmet. No puedes hacer esto para que yo consiga contralar el don.

-Otra vez – repitio el vampiro.

Rosalie movia la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

-Quizas lo mejor sea dejarlo Bella – le dije, aun sosteniendo a Rosalie.

-Si. – dijo Bella.

-Pff…-decia Emmet-…bueno una marca en mi brazo no va a cambiar mi existencia. Te doy permiso.

Rosalie alzo su cabeza y bio a Jasper preparandose para atacar a Emmet, mientras Edward le sostenia.

-Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Rose.

-¡¡¡espera!!! – dijo Emmet. Miraba a Bella, la mas cercana a Rosalie.

Después de unos largos segundos note como mi hermana, aun sujeta en mis manos, se balanceaba por el esfuerzo.

-Rose, lo has conseguido. La has protegido con el escudo.

-Ay Emmet…lo he pasado fatal. – El fortachon agarro a Rose y la llevo hacia la casa.

Al final habia surtido efecto.

-No ibas a morderle – afirmo Edward.

-Tu lo sabes bien. Pero estaba seguro de que Rosalie lo conseguiria antes de que pudiera tocarle.

-Buena idea hermano – Edward choco el puño con Jasper.

-Dios, siento como si hubiera estado cargando un peso enorme, y acabase de quitarmelo.

-Pues dimelo a mi- solto Bella. Comenzamos a reirnos.

La noche ya habia caido sobre nosotros, y un viento suave nos rodeaba. Entramos en el casa. Esme aparecio de la nada con Carlisle de su mano

-¿Cómo ha salido todo?

-Creo que ha estado muy bien. Rose ha logrado mantenerme dentro de su escudo por mas de medio minuto. – dijo Bella.

-Eso es estupendo cielo – le contesto Esme.

Edward y Bella se quedaron en el salon con Esme y Carlisles y Jacob y Nessie. Jasper y yo nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto- en un momento como este desearia tener mi don. Podria saber exactamente que sientes y poderte ser de mas ayuda. Por suerte te conozco lo suficiente como para no necesitarlo del todo. Aunque seria mas eficaz si lo tuviera claro…

-Calla, tu siempre sabes como hacerme sentir bien.

Le bese con todas mis fuerzas mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Ondas de amor y placer correrian por la habitación, haciendome la vampiro mas feliz del mundo, con o sin don.

* * *

Como me tarde lo mio en subir este capi, se los deje un poco mas largo de lo normal

Emmet y Alice besandose!!!!!! ¿Que piensan!!?? Yo soy Jasper o Rose y me da algo...xD

**LiahDragga, danny, RosalieHaledeCullen, Berni Hale, Cullen-21-gladys, .cullen** (contestando a tu pregunta de donde saque la idea, bueno fue un dia leyendo Noches de baile en el Infierno. En uno de las historias van a una adivina, y yo me pregunte que pasaria si los Cullen fuesen y relacione eso con el cambiazo de poderes. =D) Muchas muchas gracias!!!! No saben como me alegra leer lo que opinan de fic!!

Ahh! pronto aparecera Jaspy! la mascota de Emmet xDD Jajajajaja. Proximamente. xD

Un beso grande!

aL.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 - Llegada inesperada**

**Bella POV **

-Vamos terremoto, es hora de irse a la cama.

-Pero yo quiero seguir jugando mama.

-Tendras todo el dia de mañana para jugar con Jacob y la abuela. – Intente controlar todas las emociones que sentia para que no afectaran a Renesmee cuando fui a cogerla.

-Espera mama. Aun no he dado las buenas noches. – Siempre intentaba posponer la hora de dormir.

Mi pequeña fue despidiendose uno por uno de los integrantes que habian en el salon. El ultimo fue Carlisle.

-A-a-achis. Adios abuelo. Te quiero mucho. – Carlisle sonrio ante su estornudo y le tendio un pañuelo.

-Buena noches pequeña. Yo tambien te quiero.

-Bien Nessie terminastes, es hora de irse a dormir – le dijo Edward intentando cogerla.

-Pero papa, aun no puedo irme a dormir. No le he dado las buenas noches a los tios. Se enfadarian si no se las doy. – la pequeña corroteo hacia las escaleras y comenzo a subirlas ella sola.

-Con tal de no irse a dormir…- dijo Edward mientras que me cogia la mano.

Fuimos detrás de Nessie , quisimos ayudarla a subir pero ella nos lo negó "quiero hacerlo yo". Golpeo su linda mano contra la puerta de la habitación de Rose y Emmet.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Emmet. La niña rio y asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-Soy yo tio Emmet. ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Nessie inocentemente

-¡Claro que si! – la niña corrió hacia los brazos de Emmet y este la subió hacia arriba y luego la abrazo.

-Que pases una buena noche Nessie. Te quiero renacuaja. – Para mi sorpresa, Renesmee ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que no era su padre el que leia mentes, sino su tio.

-Ahora me toca a mi ¿no? –dijo Rosalie detrás.

-Buenas, buenas, buenas noches tia Rosalie. Te quiero mucho – mi nena abrazo a su tia

-Que pases una linda noche Renesmee. Te quiero.

Salimos de la habitación, y ahora Nessie, corriendo, fue al cuarto de Alice y Jasper.

-¡¡Tia Alice!!¡¡Tio Jasper!! – Renesmee salto a la cama de estos dos, donde se encontraban.-Muy buenas noches! Os quiero a ambos. Mucho.

-Y yo a ti Renesmee – dijo Jasper. La pequeña se le echo al cuello y lo abrazo, mientras el vampiro sonreía y también la abrazaba.

Ellos dos se traian algo. Es decir, era diferente. Yo sabia que mi hija amaba a toda su familia al completo, pero con Jasper algo cambiaba. Cuando los dos están separados no puedes darte cuenta, pero en un momento como este si que se percibe el amor que hay entre ellos. Como una cuerda que une sus dos corazones, una sintonía perfecta. Es algo que no puedo explicar.

-¿Y cuando le toca a Alice eh? - la niña fue con su tia y la abrazo y beso.

-Renesmee -dijo Edward- ya tendrías que estar durmiendo. No puedes posponerlo mas. –La niña suspiro y se bajo de la cama.

-Hasta mañana.

-Adios Renesmee – dijo Jasper.

Nessie nos cogió a Edward y a mi de la mano. Cuando íbamos a bajar las escaleras Nessie paro.

-¿Podemos dormir hoy en el cuarto de papa?

-Estaras mas comoda en tu cuarto cielo – le dije. A Nessie le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo en el cuanrto de Edward. Le gustaba investigar toda la música que su padre tenia.

-Por favor mama. ¿Papa? – Ella sabia que para su padre, ella era su punto débil.

-Hasta que te duermas ¿vale? – jugaban en mi contra. Suspire y fuimos hasta el cuarto de Edward.

-¿Qué quieres que ponga hoy? – pregunto Edward a su hija.

-Sorpréndeme papi. – La dulce música de un piano relajo a Nessie. La acostamos en la cama, que aun seguía ahí, y nos pusimos a su lado.

Nessie puso su frente contra mi pecho y cerro los ojos. Tenia sus manos juntadas al lado de su cara. Yo la abrace mientras veía el rosto de Edward. Este me abrazaba a mi por la cintura y observaba como Nessie respiraba mientras la música recorría la habitación. El momento no podía ser mejor. Dos angeles a mi lado era una bendición y eran mios. Y ellos me amaban a mi. Todo era como debía de ser.

El tiempo en la habitacion me parecio poca cosa cuando las voces de nuestro hermanos nos llamaron. Con mucho cuidado nos alejamos de la cama y salimos de la habitacion.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte a Edward cuando paro en el pasillo.

-Primero deberiamos llevar a Nessie a su habitacion. Aquí se despetara.

Despues de llevar a Nessie a su habitacion de la cabaña volvimos y fuimos directamente al salon

-Oh dios mio! Esto es lo mejor que han hecho en meses! Lo recuperaron! ¿Cómo? ¿Saben? Me da igual. Lo mejor de todo es que Japer va a poder jugar con el. ¿A que si hermano? Vamos, no niegues que no te gusta que Jaspy este de vuelta!

-Apartame esa cosa de la cara Emmet

-Vas a herir sus sentimientos…-Mientras que Emmet y Jasper seguian con su conversacion sobre el zorro de Emmet, yo le pregute a Esme que ocurria ahí.

-Me daba pena el pobre animal. Solo en el bosque. Seguramente aquí no vaya a estar mejor, teniendo en cuenta lo euforico que es Emmet, pero seguramente el animal tendria familia, y al traerlo aquí le arrebatamos su…mm…vida animal, su feliciadad por asi decirlo. Que puedo decir, Emmet se ve tan contento con Jaspy. – No habia persona mas bondadosa y buena que Esme. Me hizo gracia que ella llamara al zorro por el nombre que Emmet le habia puesto.

-Mira Rosalie, es hermoso ¿no crees? Bien…ya se que estas pensando…bueno no exactamente, pero me lo imagino…se que estoy un poco emocionado con Jaspy pero lo daba por muerto la verdad.

-Mientras que esa cosa no me toque me da igual lo que hagas con el – Rose dejo clara su postura y Emmet la acepto a regañadientes.

-Deberias guardarlo, Emmet – dijo Carlisle.

-Si, es cierto. Creo que teniamos por ahí alguna jaula o algo donde pueda mantenerlo a salvo. – _Como si nos lo fueramos a comer…_pensé

-Podria darse el caso Bella – me contesto Emmet.

-Bueno Emmet…porque no miras en tu habitación? – después de que Esme le dijera eso, Emmet salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Su emoción y felicidad me llenaron y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me entraron ganas de saltar. Era difícil no sentirse feliz cerca de Emmet.

-Esme, esto es…¡FANTÁSTICO! – cuando Emmet bajó de su habitación traía una gran jaula, donde Jaspy podría jugar. – ¡Jasper! Una foto.

Este cogió la cámara y se la puso cerca de la cara, para hacer la fotografía.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Emm.

-Hacer la foto.

-¡No! Yo quiero que seas TU el que sale en la foto.

-¿Cómo? – gritó Jasper

-Así podré demostrar siempre que os parecéis mucho.

-No me voy a hacer la foto Emmet.

-Aburrido- susurró Emm metiendo a Jaspy en su jaula.

Edward, Alice y yo nos sentamos en el sofá. Jasper intentaba convencer, junto con Rose, a Esme para sacar al animal fuera de casa. Claro, Emmet se oponía y Carlisle estaba del lado de Esme.

-Mañana iremos ¿no? –Alice intentó que su pregunta hacerca de ir a Seattle no reflejara su preocupación, pero sus sentimientos no me engañaban.

-Claro. –le contestó Edward- todo volverá a ser normal. Ya lo verás.

Alice afirmó con la cabeza. Intenté alegrarla, así que cuando hablé procuré zonar sincera.

-Alice, he oído que van a abrir una nueva tienda en el centro comercial de Seattle y que van a hacer una especia de desfile, o algo por el estilo. Podemos ir.

-¿Te apetece? – se le encendieron los ojos cuando dije eso

-La verdad es que sí, me has debido de pegar un poco el gusto de la moda.

-Oh Bella ¡por fin! – ese por fin me sentó mal. Tampoco era tan mala con el tema de la moda.

-Nada, el zorro se queda – dijo Jasper sentándose y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Si, pero tu no te vas a acostar con Emmet. Huele mal. –dijo Rose con mala cara.

-Huelo a hombre- dijo Emmet incorporándose a la conversación.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron hacía arriba, deseándonos una buena noche.

-Vale, ahora que no están ellos, dime Emmet ¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó Jasper.

-Jajaja, difícil respuesta. No se, no es nada personal Jasper, solo que le he cogido cariño a Jaspy. –respondió Emmet

-Jajaja, ¿no lo ven? – dijo Rosalie? – ¿no lo ves Jasper? ¡ Emmet está claramente enamorado de ti !

Todos estallamos en risas menos Emm, que tenia los ojos abiertos.

-Explica eso Rose – dijo Alice riéndose.

-Primero, le puso Jaspy al zorro…eso ya es algo

-¡Pero por que se le parece!- se defendió Emmet

-Claro, claro. Luego, esta tarde, besando a Alice. Seguro que lo hizo para darte celos. – todos volvimos a reir, después Rose siguió – ¡y ahora te dice que le ha tomado cariño a Jaspy!

Emmet se veía seriamente cabreado, pero no podía dejar de reir, y que los demás no pudiesen para tampoco no me ayudaba en nada. De todos modos, una parte de mi cabeza intento concentrarse en los sentimientos de Emmet. Los encontré, no sin esfuerzo.

-Vale, déjenlo ya – dijo Emm

-Oh, si es por eso hermano, dejaré de quejarme sobre Jaspy. Pero yo amo a Alice. Lo siento, supongo que los amores no correspondidos duelen. – volvimos a reírnos y una parte de mi memoria recordó a Jacob, tumbado en la cama, recuperándose de la pelea con los neófitos.

Era una tontería, ya que cada uno era feliz ahora, pero los recuerdos humanos dolorosos los recordaba mejor.

-Bien, bien, ya vale de reírse de Emmet. Pobre, debe de estar viendo a Jasper y Alice y jaja…vale, ya.

Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Chicos – mencionó Emmet

-¿Si? -Contestamos todos. Edward se quedó mirando hacia el vacio y yo puse las manos en su cara, muy asustada.

Un segundo antes de que Emmet hablara Edward sonrió y volvió en si.

-¿Les apetece jugar a Verdad o atrevimiento?

* * *

Tacháaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Jajajajaja mmm que pasará??!!

Bueno, volví después de las últimas semanas del instituto! No actualicé porque tuve que ponerme las pilas y no tuve tiempo para escribir. Pero ya llegaron las fiestas! menos mal. xD Bueno, este es mi pequeño regalillo de Papá Noel (xD) Espero que lo pasen bien hoy y mañana, y todos los días claro!!!

¡¡Feliz Navidad!!

Un beso

aL.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10- Juegos I**

**Emmet Pov.**

-¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Jasper.

-No tengo ni idea- contesté con sinceridad.

-Emmet es el que pude leer las mentes ¿no? Pues podrá saber si es cierto o es mentira aunque, todos podríamos deducir si las respuestas está bien o mal, no me nieguen que no cotillean y saben lo que hacen sus hermanos- dijo Edward.

-Yo no…-dijo Rose- pero a mi no me puede leer la mente ¿Qué haremos?

-Si preciosa pero soy tu marido, y eso casi es peor.- Rose me sacó la lengua.

Nos sentamos formando un circulo, yo estaba frente a Alice.

-¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Bella. Ella estaba entre Edward y Alice.

-¡Yo! Yo quiero empezar – dijo Jasper. ¿Él? ¿Desde cuando se involucraba tanto en nuestro juegos? _No se por qué tengo tantas ganas de comenzar _se preguntaba él.

Tenia la intuincion de por que era eso _Jajajaja, seguro que nos vamos a reir de Emmet…¡que empiece ya!_

-¡Bella! ¿"nos vamos a reir de Emmet"?- cite

-ops, que ahora lees mi mente…lo decía cariñosamente, claro. – si…por supuesto.

Jasper giró la botella que habíamos traido.

-¿Por qué le das tan fuerte? Llevamos tres minutos esperando a que se pare – replicó mi mujer. Vi la visión que Edward tuvo, dentro de 1 minuto y 24 segundos la botella se pararía, pero no vio a quien apuntaba.

-¿A mi? Para de decidir cosas, me saturas la cabeza. Elijo verdad- gruñó Edward, al que la botella le apuntaba. Jasper le preguntó

-¿Es cierto que, de humano, cuando utilizabas el baño no apuntabas bien y mojabas todo el retrete?

-¿¡QUE!? – bramó mi hermano a mi lado. Yo ya estaba partiéndome de risa al ver que era verdad. Me dejó ver algo de su recuerdo hasta que consiguió bloquearlo.

-Recuerda que si mientes tienes que desvestirte y nada de quitarse joyas, ¡ropa!- dije. Edward me miraba molesto, mientras que yo no podía contenerme. ¡Era tan cómico!

-Verdad- dijo Edward y las risas retumbaron en la casa. Bella le cogía de la mano mientras se ponía la mano en la boca, como si así pudiera disimular sus carcajadas.

-¿Cómo has sabido eso? – preguntó Edward

-No se, me lo acabo de inventar ¡No sabes la sorpresa que me he dado al ver que era verdad! – coreaba Jasper

-¡¡¡Es cierto Edward!!!- Bella parecía que estuviese borracha con toda la emoción del lugar.

-Venga, venga. Edward, te toca, gira la botella. Tu preguntarás esta vez.

La botella giró, esta vez no tuvimos que espera ya que Edward modulo su fuerza. La boca de la botella apuntaba a las piernas de Rosalie.

-¿Qué eliges?

-Verdad- Edward estuvo pensando varias preguntas hasta que se decantó por una.

-¿Es cierto que una vez lo hicieron en el armario, cama, pared y coche de Alice? – todos quedamos en silencio. La pequeña vampira del pelo negro prestaba atención, rogando en mentalmente que mi esposa dijera 'No'

-Edward…te voy a matar por esto-dijo enfadada.- Sí

-¡Queeeee ascooooooooooo! – gritó Alice

-¡ES VERDAD! ¡DOY FE! –todos menos Rose y Alice se echaron a reir

-Vamos Alice, no es para tanto. – le consolaba Jasper

-Jasper, ¡han mancillado mi querido Porche!¡Y el armario!¡Nuestra cama!

-Ahora que lo pienso…¿Cómo son tan…

-¡Siguiente pregunta!- cortó Rose. Giró la botella hasta que esta se paró justo delante de Alice.

-¿Eliges…

-Verdad – Rosalie sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Es verdad que una vez pillaste a Jasper con tu ropa interior?

-¡OH NO PUEDE SER! – grito Bella. Aun si contestar Alice todos nos estábamos partiendo de la risa, excepto Jasper y Alice. Esta miro a su marido _Lo siento Jasper_. Alice tuvo mucho cuidado en guardar sus recuerdos ya que hacia lo imposible para que la imagen no se le viniera a la cabeza.

-Es cierto – fue decirlo y acrecentar nuestras carcajadas, podía ver en la mente de cada uno (excepto en la de Rose) como si imaginaban la situación, la cara de Alice y el conjunto que llevaría Jasper. Pasaron unos minutos antes de recomponernos y seguir con el juego.

Alice giró la botella, haciendo que parara en frente mia.

-¿Que eliges? – _Y no leas mis pensamientos_

-¡Atrevido! – Edward levanto la cabeza y vi como escaneaba el futuro. Me vio a mi subir las escaleras y

-¡Edward no! – Bella le balanceo, haciendo que se desconcentrase y la visión desapareciera.

-¿Oyes a Esme y Carlisle?- dijo demasiado bajo, incluso para mi. Oia como un colchón se movia y pequeños gemidos se contenían.

-Oh por dios…para que hablan de ello…ahora los siento – dijo Bella tragando y agarrado la mano de su marido.

-Bien-continuo Alice con el mismo tono- quiero que subas y que los interrumpas. Oh, iras desnudo, no mejor con ropa interior de mujer- _QUE???!!_ Alice podía ser muy vengativa. Pensé en quitarme alguna prenda, pero sabia que ellos se negarían y ¿Qué diversión tenia entonces?

Subi escaleras arriba con todo detrás mio, luego entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con ellos fuera. Fui directo al cajón donde Rose guardaba su ropa interior y me puse una negra muy provocativa. Cuando salí todo intentaron no reírse muy fuerte, para que no les oyeran. Dios, me veía realmente ridículo.

-No he podido abrochar el sujetador.

-Tranquilo, eso a a la basura en cuento te lo quites- me dijo Rose.

Estaba en la puerta de Carlisle y Esme con todos detrás mia. Tenia que actuar rápido, ellos sabran que estoy aquí fuera dentro de nada. Me arme de valor y abrí la puerta.

-¡! – Dije entrando y viendo como Esme se tumbaba en la cama y se tapaba.

-Ahhh!! Emmet que estás haciendo!????? – dijo Esme con el pelo un poco revuelto. Oia como todos ahogaban las risas

-Solo quería saludaros y que me dijeseis que tal me veo con esto

-Emmet si esto es algún tipo de broma, no tiene gracia – dijo Carlisle serio

-¡Oh si que la tiene! – grito Alice desde el exterior de la habitación, a carcajadas.

-Bueno, yo me voy, creo que he interrumpido algo. – Salí disparado hacia mi habitación oyendo como mis hermanos se reian. De refilon veía como Edward y Jasper se tiranban al suelo convulsionados por la risa. Me cambié rápidamente de ropa y salí fuera. Volvimos al salón donde la botella nos esperaba.

-Venga, ahora me toca a mi girar la botella- dije, haciéndolo. Bella fue apuntada por la botella

-Jajajaja ¿Qué eliges?

-Vaya, siempre me toca a mi lo peor…-dijo Bella.

-Aun siendo vampira la mala suerte te persigue – le dijo Rose.

-Verdad – decidió Bella.

-¿Es verdad que cuando te enteraste de que Edward no tenia novia creíste que era homosexual? – Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

-Bueno…- Edward prestaba mucha atención- Sí, lo consideré.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja te dije que te estabas volviendo femenino – dije, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a mi hermano.

-¿En serio?¿Creíste eso? –preguntó el aludido- ¿por algo en espcial?

-No Edward, solo lo consideré, no lo pensé de verdad, es que solo, me pareció raro que no tuvieses pareja…venga, siguiente.

Bella giró la botella con demasiada fuerza, pues ella aun no controlaba del todo. Estuvimos esperando hasta que la botella señaló a Jasper

-Elijo verdad – ¿es que nadie se elegía atrevido en esta ronda?

-Vale, ¿Es cierto que Emmet y tu mentisteis a vuestras mujeres para iros a ver un partido? - ¿Cómo podía saber eso? ¡Rose me mataria si se enteraba! Y Alice prometia hacer lo mismo con Jasper.

-Ehhh…mierda, sí es cierto

-¡¿Cómo?! – gritaron Alice y Rose. Vi en la mente de Bella como Edward le habia contado que mentimos a nuestras mujeres para escabullirnos de las compras e irnos al partido. Lo que nos costó que Alice no lo viera, decidiendo mil de cosas…¡y ahora Bella se lo hacia decir a Jasper!

Note como algo duro me golpeaba la cabeza. Edward, Bella y Jasper se empezaron a reir

-No se de que te ries Jazz, lo tuyo será peor, _creeme_.

-Venga chicos, tranquilos- notaba como Bella nos calmaba poco a poco. Estaba empezando a utilizar su don.- Jasper, te vuelve a tocar

Jasper giro la botella y esperamos a que esta se detuviera

* * *

**Yo se que me quieren matar por la tardanza pero lo siento lo siento!!! En realidad no tenia pensado subir el capitulo hoy (mas que nada por que la inpiracion para este fic se me fue xD) y justo hoy, en un ratin lo escribi, está recien sacado del horno, ni lo he releido para ver errore porque tengo bastante prisa (ya saben noche con la familia y todo eso...) así que disculpen si encuentran una canallada demasiado gorda.**

**Luego, mil gracias por los reviews que saben que me alegran muchisimo, y me ayudan a conseguir ispiracion. Fue que escribi el capi porque volvi a leer los Reviews xDDDD**

**Feliz 2010 a todos, que se lo pasen estupendamente, y espero que todo lo que desean se cumpla, por que aunuqe yo no les conozca en persona, se que son unas tremendas personas y que se lo merecen !!!!! No olviden la ropa interior roja!!! (Yo no tengo...xDD En verdad yo no creo en eso...¡así me va! xDD)**

**Un beso muy grande, cuidense y disfruten de lo que queda de vacaciones!!!!**

aL.


	11. Chapter 11

**N: Las oraciones que están en cursiva son de la película de James Bond. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 11 – Juegos II : Rosalie**

**ALICE POV**

La botella giraba. No podía creer que Jasper, ¡mi Jasper! Me hubiera podido engañar para ir a ver un partido. La botella seguía girando. ¡Y que yo hubiera picado! ¿Es que no sabe lo que me ilusiona ver que él estaba a mi lado cuando le compraba algo? La botella perdió velocidad. ¿Es que él no sabia que yo ponía más atención y cuidado cuando escogía sus conjuntos? La botella paró.

-Te queda atrevimiento Alice…- me dijo Jasper. Crucé mis brazos, esperando, pero no contestaba

-¿Y que me vas a obligar a hacer? – demandé. _Espero por su bien que no sea nada fuerte_. Pareció haberme leído el pensamiento.

-Te obligo a que me perdones. – Oh dios mio, Jasper era tan encantador ¿Cómo podía haber estado enfadada con él? ¡Ha malgastado su pregunta por mi!

-¿Qué? Tio,¿ pero que reto es ese? – dijo Emmet- Se un hombre y afronta los hecho hermano. Domina la pareja. ¡Mírame a mi! – Rose carraspeó y luego soltó "Cállate"

-Si cariño. – Emmet bajó la cabeza.

Jasper estaba esperando, con ojos suplicantes. Me acerqué a él y le bese tiernamente.

-Perdonado – le dije mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Venga, basta de ñoñerías. Alice, te toca girar. – Cogí la botella entre mis manos y la giré con cuidado. Le tocó a Rosalie. No le pregunte que escogía, a todos, menos a Emmet, le tocaba atrevido.

-Mmm…atrévete, atrévete a…¡hacer autostop! – se me ocurrió

-¿Cómo que a hacer autostop? ¿Alice? ¿de verdad? – dijo Rose sorprendida. No iba a desperdiciar mi pregunta.

-Si, Rose. Saldremos a la autopista y te pondrás a hacer autostop. Pero tienes que hacer que los conductores salgan del coche e inventarte algo, para que se queden allí. Como minimo tendrás que conseguir que se quede 20 minutos contigo, si no, prenda.

-Esto no es posible…-suspiró Rose. Nos levantamos y salimos de la casa.

A nuestra velocidad, la autopista no quedaba muy lejos, tan solo a pocos minutos de nuestra vivienda. No pasaba ningún coche. _Valla_

-¿Y ahora qué Alice? – preguntó Bella. Todos estábamos en el borde de la carretera, entre el bosque y el asfalto.

-Tiene que venir algún coche. ¿¡Como puede estar desierto esto!?...¡Edward!

-En serio, voy a tener que empezar a cobrar-se quejo mi hermano- Me utilizáis más que Alice a su armario.

-Te recuerdo que antes me pedias muchas cosas más- le dije, recordando cuando me pidió que vigilara a Bella, a los Vulturis y a Victoria.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo molesto que es. Lo siento Alice.

-No pasa nada Edward. Pero ¡venga!¡venga! mira a ver si vendrá algún coche.

Edward dilató sus ojos.

-Sí, en unos cuatro minutos.

-Está bien…espera ¡Rose! – me acerqué a ella y le desabroché los botones de la camisa que llevaba solo dejando dos en el medio. – No me mires así, te estoy dando más oportunidades. Ah por cierto, si pierdes, tendrás que quitarte la blusa. Lo siento

-Alice…

-Piensa esto- corto Bella a nuestro lado- podría haber sido peor

-¡Sí! ¡Te podría haber tocado yo! – gritó Emmet mientras que reía. Nosotras tres pusimos los ojos en blanco.

**

-Ahí viene, ahí viene. Vamos a escondernos.

Nos pusimos detrás de arboles, donde visualizábamos perfectamente a Rose, con su pulgar alzado. El coche se paró un poco más delante de ella. Me pregunté como haría ella si el que bajase fuera un hombre mayor con su familia en el coche.

-Hola nenaza. – Vi como Emmet clavaba los dedos en el tronco del árbol. -¿Qué hace una preciosidad aquí solita?

El hombre dio la vuelta al coche. Tendría unos 37 años.

-Mmm, ya ves. Me he perdido. – dijo Rose.

-Nenaza…-repitio indignado Emmet - eso es como un insulto para ella. Que tipo tan idiota, es que no se da

-Emmet- le corto Jasper- si destrozas el árbol nos descubrirá. Contente…¿Bella?

-Sí, creo que si…- dijo Bella mientras se concentraba.

El hombre arqueó su espalda poniendo sus manos en su pecho, puso una cara de dolor.

-Ups me equivoqué…

-Gracias Bella- dijo Emmet- esa ha sido la mejor forma para hacerme sentir mas aliviado.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Rose al hombre

-Sí, ahora si. Bueno muñequita, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Rosalie estaba ardiendo por dentro cada vez que le llamaba de alguna forma.

-Rosalie, ¿Y tu?

-Steban…pero llámame Pond, Steban Pond.

_OH DIOS MIO _

Veia como las espaldas de mis hermanos (incluida Rosalie a uno metros) se movían rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Ummmm.- le quedaban 15 minutos para que la prueba terminara.

-Y bueno, _cachorrita_ ¿Cómo te has perdido?

-Si no lo matas tu Emmet lo haré yo ¿Cachorrita? –dijo Edward sin comprender- Raro es que Rose no le haya atizado

-Eh, bueno, quise dar un paseo…- explicó mi hermana.

-¿Tu sola? – El tipo bajó la mirada hasta su blusa- ehh…¿seguro que no estabas aquí para otra cosa? Ya sabes buenorra…

-Oh ¡¡¡¡¡¡ya está bien!!!!!!! –explotó Rosalie. Me sorprendió que durara tanto.- ¡¡Me voy!!

-Espera, espera. No puedes!

-_Agárrate Pond... como verás, ya lo he hecho. –_Ahí, rompimos nuestro silencio con risas.

El hombre cogió la mano de Rosalie y la besó, pero tocando su lengua con la piel.

-¡Que asco!

-¿_Por qué las rubias teneis distinto sabor que las otras chicas?_- volvimos a entrar en risas. En serio, este hombre tenia complejo de James Bond

-Porque eres idiota!!! – dijo Rose poniendo sus brazos al cielo.- ¡Pierdete tarado!

-_El mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace aspirar a más, nos enciende el corazón y nos trae paz a la mente. Eso es lo que tu me has dado y lo que yo esperaba darte siempre._

-¿Qué yo te he dado qué? ¡Eres un demente!¡Te recomiendo ayuda!

-_¿Pero va a darme problemas, sra. Rosalie?_

-Ugg…¡A tu cabeza no le sienta bien Bond!

-¿Dónde? – dijo, de repente el hombre…estaba como una regadera! De todos los hombre que habían en Forks, justo a esta hora y en este sitio tenia que pasar ¡¡¡el loco de la ciudad!!!

Rosalie apretó sus manos y con un "Imbecil" se dio media vuelta y vino hacia los arboles. Miré el reloj, solo faltaban 10 minutos para los 20 pactados. Casi

-¡Vamonos! – gritó Rose. Todos le obedecimos sin rechistar.

Cuando miré hacia la carretera vi al "pobre" hombre con las manos juntas en forma de pistola apoyado en su coche y dando rapidas miradas hacia la carretera. Quizás se tope con un psicólogo…

***

Entramos en el salón, todo seguía como lo habíamos dejado. Carlisle y Esme aun seguían en la habitación, pero no se oia más que sus respiraciones de vez en cuando. Nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones.

-Esto ha sido…- dijo Rose, aun enfurecida.

-Estupendo, Pond, magnifico.

-¡Emmet cierra la boca! Venga, me toca tirar a mi…¡y de esto nada, a nadie, jamás! – Rosalie iba a coger la botella pero la interrumpí antes de que lo hiciera

-Rose…eh, no cumpliste los 20 minutos. – Rose, muy a mi sorpresa, se resignó sin poner batalla, y se quito la blusa. Emmet silbó.

-Ñaam…

-¡Emmet por dios! – gritó Bella, mientras que su mano viajaba a la pierna de Edward.

-Lo siento, pero ha sido inevitable. – explicó Emm.

Rose giró la botella, hasta que poco a poco, perdió velocidad.

* * *

**Ninee95, RosalieHaledeCullen, angie cullen o-shea**: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias gracias!!!!!!!!! Os amooo!! =D

Bueno, yo se que no me porto, porque actualizo un poco tardecito ("un poco" xD) pero de ahora en adelante (si no hay un contratiempo demasiado devastador o algo de eso ) como minimo un capitulo por semana pero la idea seria dos. Pero por favor, REVIEWS REVIEWS que al fin y al cabo son los que me animan a escribir. =D

En el próximo capitulo…los demás =D

Un beso bien graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_aLbi_


	12. Chapter 12

**Juegos III: Bella**

**Bella POV**

-Rosalie ¿Qué me vas a obligar a hacer?- pregunté.

-Eh…bueno, aun no lo se muy bien. A ver…-dijo, pensando en voz alta- mmm ¡ya está! Creo que ya lo tengo.

Se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la otra punta del salón. _Ojalá que no tenga que hacer nada demasiado vergonzoso. _Volvió y me alzó su brazo para darme algo. Tenia una sonrisa maligna, me tendió un móvil.

-Ehmm…¿Qué quieres que haga? – La miré confundida, sin saber como un teléfono iba a formar parte de esto.

Vi de reojo como Edward abría los ojos y luego rechinaba los dientes y apretaba las malos. Eso era mala señal.

-Bueno, tendrás que llamar a Mike y hacerle creer que estás MUY interesada por él.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Rose!! No puedes hacerme eso!!!

-Eh, yo tuve que soportar a mister agente Pond. – recriminó Rosalie, mirando a Alice, mientras esta le daba una gran sonrisa.

-¿No hay otra manera-

-No- me cortó- llama. – volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

Miré a Edward, para ver si él podía hacer algo. Me dijo que no con la cabeza. No tenia otro remedio, tendría que llamar

-Ah! Y tendrás que estar muy convincente, si no…camiseta fuera. –me aclaró Rosalie- te diría que tendrías que estar minimo 20 minutos hablando con él por teléfono, pero creo que no Mike, eso no hace falta.

Pulsé el botón de llamar. Cuando hice eso fue como si hubiera apretado un botón de mi cerebro. Oi un pitido, proveniente del teléfono.

-¡Rosalie! –dije- ¡es de noche! ¿Que serán las 3 y media? Estará durmiendo – me alegré de que fuese tan tarde, era una excusa buenísima para no tener que hacer esto. Rosalie frunció los labios cuando iba por el tercer pitido. _A los 5 pitidos lo cuelgo_ . Cuando dio el cuarto la voz de Mike contestó la llamada.

-¿Diga? – dijo, aun medio dormido. De la otra parte del teléfono provenían ronquidos

-Mike

-¿¡¡Bella!!? – Oia como se levantaba de la cama y caminaba por su habitación- ¡Hola! Mm…eh, son las son las cuatro de la mañana Bella.

-Eh…sí, lo se. ¿Te molesto? – estaba pensando en como iba a ingeniármelas para hablar con él.

-¡No! ¡Nunca Bella! – oi como se sentaba.- ¡Cuanto tiempo Bella!¿Como estas?¿qué querías?

-Sí. Yo estoy bien. Y a ti¿Qué tal te van las cosa? – Rosalie tosió, soltando mientras lo hacia un "venga"

-Muy bien Bella. Estoy en la Universidad Phoenix ahora.

-¡En serio!?

-Sí, me estoy poniendo de un moreno…jajaja ¿y tu que tal?

-Oh…yo muy bien. – vi a Rosalie impacientarse- Mike…sabes, yo…- deje la frase sin terminar, para que él se interesara

-¿Si Bella?

-Yo…te añoro Mike. – me llevé una mano a mi cara, intentando taparme.

-Bueno, yo también, ya sabes, a todos. Quizás algún dia-

-No Mike –corté- yo no añoro a Jessica, ni a Lauren. Yo te añoro a ti. – intente ponerle un matiz seductor. Mike no contestaba.

-Bueno…eh, supongo que éramos muy amigos. Yo también te hecho más de menos a ti que a las demás. Deberíamos quedar todos de nuevo- no lo comprendía

-No Mike. Yo quiero salir contigo sola. _Tú y yo._ – todos, excepto Edward, estaban inclinados hacia delante, mirándome fijamente, esperando a que Mike contestara. Él se tomó su tiempo.

-Mmm…Bella ¿me estas pidiendo una cita?

-Sí – dije mientras negaba con la cabeza- y estaría dispuesta a más que eso. ¿Me entiendes? – imagine a Edward dándome besos en el cuello, luego bajar por mis senos, para que se me escapara un pequeño gemido.

-Bella…¿no podría haberlo hecho sin tener que imaginarlo?- dijo Emmet con cara de asco.

-Lo siento Emmet, si me tiene que salir bien, debo hacerlo así.

Mike no había contestado aun, no oia su respiración ¿se habría desmallado? Edward preguntó a su hermano que habia pensado y cuando se lo dijo, Edward elevó sus comisuras, hasta darme una pequeña sonrisa. Mike volvió a respirar

-Bella…estás casada. – defendió él

-¿Y es que a ti eso no te pone? – todos echaron unas risas ante mi comentario. La verdad, a quien le iba a parecer eso excitante?

-¡Claro que sí! – Alice y Rosalie se echaron a reir más sonoramente que los demás. Tuve que tapar la zona por donde hablaba del teléfono. Luego volví a ponérmelo en la oreja- ¿Edward está ahí? – me mordí el labio

-No, se ha ido de viaje con Carlisle.

-Estupendo. Cojo un avión y mañana por la noche nos vemos – me quede en shock por menos de un segundo. Oí como se levantaba y abría lo que parecía ser la puerta de su armario

-¡Espera! – dije- un momento, alguien ha tocado al timbre- mentí. Tapé el teléfono y miré a Rosalie. -¿Y ahora qué?- le pregunté. Ella sonrió, igual que lo habia hecho antes.

-Ten una relación sexual con él por teléfono.

-¿¡Qué!? – fue Edward el que gritó ahora.- No lo permitiré – dije, cogiéndome por los hombros.

-Edward – le dijo Rose- es por teléfono, además es una broma. Sino Bella pierde, tu eliges.

Ahh, no yo no pensaba quedarme sin camiseta, igual que Rosalie. Le dije a Edward que lo haría y que esto no importaba. Volví al teléfono

-Ya estoy de vuelta.

-¿Quién era a estas horas? – me preguntó Mike

-Nadie, creía haber oído algo – contesté

-Vale, estoy empacando y nos vemos en horas.

-Espera Mike…me gustaría probar algo más.

-¿El qué?

-Es que…¿nunca probaste las conversaciones sexuales? – dije, otra vez con el tono provocativo

-Nunca ¿tu?

-Oh, sí. Mike ¿Qué llevas puesto? – de nuevo todos se rieron. Mike, al otro lado de la línea titubeó

-Eh…mi pijama.

-¿De qué es el pijama? – pregunté, intentando alargar este momento, para no llegar a otra mas vergonzoso.

-De ranas y ornitorrincos – todos, incluso Edward, volvieron a reir y yo esta vez no pude contenerme. Aparté el móvil para que Mike no me oyera.

-Mmm, me excitan los ornitorrincos…-dije.

-¡ORNITORRINCO! –gritó Mike. Todos empezaron a carcajear mientras yo aguantaba.

-Mmmm –intenté gemir, pero no podía con todos los demás salpicándome con su diversión.

-¿Y tu que llevas? – Oí como se tumbaba en su cama.

-Llevo unos muy cortos pantalones, demasiado cortos diría yo. Y una camisola, algo trasparente

-¿Llevas algo debajo?- preguntó.

-No ¿Y tu Mike?

-Ropa interior.- no pude contenerme, ¡era demasiado comico!

-¿De qué? – todos alrededor quedaron expectantes a ver la contestación de Mike

-De patitos. – Emmet, de la risa, golpeó su espalda contra el suelo. - ¿los pato también te excitan Bella? – preguntó con curiosidad

-No sabes cuanto Mike… Venga Mike, ¿qué me haces ahora? – pregunte

-¿Qué te hago de qué?- Mike lo estropeaba todo ¿Cómo quería Rosalie que fingiera esto cuando Mike era lo más anti sexual que te podías echar a la cara?

-Pues tendrás que quitarme la ropa ¿no? – dije, pensando en que era obvio

-¿¡ Pero no me has dicho que me espere!? ¿Qué no vaya? ¡Como quieres que te quite nada! – los ronquidos que habia escuchado al principio, y durante toda la convesacion cesaron y después de unos segundos volvieron. Mike no lo entendía, de nuevo.

-Yo empezaré ¿eh? Ahora estoy a tu lado, y te quito tu camiseta-

-¡Es una camisa! – me cortó Mike. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Intenté serenarme y imaginar que todo lo que le decía a Mike lo estaba haciendo con Edward. Cogí su mano.

-Bueno, te quito la camisa de ranas y-

-¡ORNOTORRINCOS! – volvió a interrumpirme. Todos volvieron a reir.

-Mmm, ornitorrincos…ahora, te quito los pantalones, dejándote en ropa interior

-De-

-¡¡¡Sí de patitos!!! – le corté. Mike comenzó a fantasear

-Ahora cojo tu blusa y te la quito, pasando mis manos por tu cuerpo. Luego, te arranco los pantalones…si, y te quedas sin nada. – me iba a morir (no literalmente claro) del asco. Veía a Edward con la mandibula apretada y la mano que yo sostenía estaba fuertemente apretada.

Mike siguió hablando

-Y tu me quitas mis calzoncillos de PATITOS. Ves mis musculos y abres los ojos. No tengo nada que envidiar. – abri tanto los ojos como pude. Todos estábamos riendo de Mike, y él fantaseando conmigo!!- y entonces yo me acerco, con mi miembro, más que grande, excitado y es cuando tu te acercas más y

-¡Mierda! – grité. No podía escuchar lo siguiente. ¡Sería insoportable!

-¿Mierda? – dijo Mike, demasiado confuso.

-Ehh…sí, mierda. Oye gracias por todo, ha venido Edward ya, ahora puedo liberarme con él y…-_que mala eres Bella-_ …sus verdaderos músculos.

-Pe-pero Bella…

-¡Que te lo pases bien en Phoenix!

-Pero Be- colgué antes de que dijera algo más. Ya habia aguantado bastante. Me quite el móvil de la oreja y suspiré. Ya no tendría que escuchar al insoportable de Mike.

-Bueno Bella...- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué? – repliqué

-Yo no te dije que pudieras colgar.

Tragué, sin ser necesario.

-Creo que es la hora de que te quites la camiseta…-volvió a decir Rose

Las reglas eran las reglas…y yo me quite mi camiseta.

* * *

Dios mios Mike...jajajajajaja xDD "Veo" sus "musculos" y me deprimo o algo...ahh no, "pobre" Mike. xD No creo que haga un capitulo para cada personaje sobre su atrevimiento ya que queda Emmet que solo es la pregunta...mmm Edward, y...y Jasper ¿no? xDD Vale, tengo que mirarlo xDD y una de las pruebas sera cortita, asi que seguramente en el proximo ya se acabó el juego xD

**Ninee95 , RosalieHaledeCullen , paulette-cullen , Danna96** son grandiosas!!!! =D Gracias Gracias Gracias !!!!

¡¡Un beso gradisimo, y gracias por leer!!

(Por favor: Reviews Reviews!! =D)

aL.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Juego III: Manchados**

**Bella POV**

-Venga Bella tira la botella- me dijo Alice. Lo hice, y esta vez guardé mi fuerza para mi.

La botella apenas dio dos vueltas.

-¡Verdad! – gritó Emmet, al que le apuntaba la botella. Me mordí el labio, pensando.

Fue como si me golpearan en la cara, incluso me hice para atrás. Una ola, demasiado fuerte para controlarla se apoderó de mi. Alguien me empujó y mi espalda quedó sobre el suelo. Primero intenté quitármelo de encima, Edward estaba justo al lado y yo tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no se por qué no pude. Mire confundida a Jasper, sin saber por qué no podía apartarle, por qué estaba encima mia.

-Los sentimientos tan fuertes, como el que acabas de experimentar ahora, hacen que algunas condiciones físicas, como la fuerza, se nublen, para así solo concentrarte en ese sentimiento.

No entendía nada. Ahora estaba más relajada, pero sentía algo dentro de mi pecho, algo que me incitaba a saltar sobre Edward y arrancarle la camisa. Mire a Jasper, el tampoco se veía mal.

-¡¡Bella!! – dijo Emmet. Jasper sonrio, supongo que adivinando que pasaría por mi mente ahora.

-¿Estas mejor? – afirmé con la cabeza y nos levantamos. Jasper volvió a su sitio.

-Vale ¿Qué ha pasado? – demandó Alice. Fue Jasper quien contestó.

-¿No habéis notado por un instante lujuria por vuestro cuerpo? – todos dijeron que sí- Es uno de los sentimientos que más te atrapan y más te influyen – me dijo Jasper- Tienes que aprender a canalizarlos, si te hubiera dejado ahora mismo no quisiera imaginar como estarías

-¡¡¡No lo imaginéis!!! – volvió a gritar Emmet. – Edward cuando vuelvas a utilizar tu don recuérdame no pensar en Rosalie cerca de ti. Lo siento hermano.

-Espero que eso se cumpla – dijo Edward a mi lado.

-Vale, vale, un momento, pero ¿qué a provocado ese sentimiento?¿Quien lo ha provocado? – preguntó Rosalie.

Todos miramos a una sola persona, a la única persona que me haría sentir eso.

-Es que…se estaba mordiendo el labio tan…¡no pude resistirme! ¡No tengo la culpa de que Bella sea extremadamente sensual! – miré a Edward con los ojos abiertos

-Bien, dejemos esto –dije- Emmet, mmm, ¿verdad, verdad que una vez quisiste quitar las piezas del coche de Rose para venderlas y conseguir el dinero para ir a cenar con ella?

Rosalie abrió tanto los ojos que creí que se le iban a salir. Emmet apretó sus labios antes de hablar

-Por esto me gusta más atrevido…Edward, ¿hay algo que no vaya a matarme que aun no le has contado?

-Sí, no le he contado que rompiste ese dibujo de Alice, el que tanto le gustaba y que nunca se supo quien lo rompió. – Alice gritó, mientras que Jasper, Edward y yo reíamos.

-¿Y bien?- le dije a Emmet, aun esperando a su contestación, aunque yo ya sabia la respuesta.

-Sí, es cierto. ¡Para algo que pude esconderle a Rose y a Alice!...

-Emmet Cullen…-dijeron ellas dos a la vez. Que mal momento para Emmet tener poder para leer mentes, Rosalie y Alice no se dejarían nada en el tintero.

Emmet cogió rápidamente la botella y la movió un poco, giró y apuntó a Jasper.

-Bien Jasper…- dijo moviendo sus dedos, juntando sus yemas, igual que el Sr. Burns en Los Simpson. – quizás quieras cambiarte de ropa…te vas a manchar.

Edward abrió los ojos, y los perdió en el vacio

-Emmet…que…

-Lo siento hermano, es mi pequeña pero efectiva venganza. – dijo sonriendo hacia Edward.

Alice se había ido arriba y estuvo de vuelta con una camiseta blanca que se la puso encima de la camisa que llevaba Jasper. Emmet fue a la cocina y trajo consigo un bote, no de qué.

-Tu prueba consistirá en cantar 'Bum bum ¿no es estupendo ser tan loco?' con la boca llena de polvo de caco al lado de Edward – Todos, menos los dos que tendrían que soportar la prueba, reímos.

-Esto es…-empezó a decir Jasper-…

-¡Divertidísimo! Venga – Emmet cogió una cuchara, la lleno de caco y la puso delante de la boca de Jasper- abre la boca. Edward, ponte delante.

Hicieron lo que Emmet les dijo. Y Jasper comenzó a cantar

_**Bum, bum ¿no es estupendo ser tan loco? **_

Mientras que cantaba el cacao salía de su boca, disparado a la cara de Edward_  
__**Bum, bum ¿no es estupendo ser tan chalado como yo?**_

Jasper tuvo que meter más cacao en su boca, y siguió cantando_  
__**Tonto y estúpido todo el día, **_

Edward tenía la cara toda manchada y Jasper los dientes marrones._  
__**Bum, bum ¿no es estupendo ser tan loco?**_

No podíamos dejar de reir.

-Vale, ya basta, no quieren que muramos de la risa ¿no? Jajajaja…

No me atreví a mirar a Edward, no si no quería echarme al suelo a reírme como lo hacia Alice.

Después de unos minutos volvimos al circulo en el que jugábamos.

-Venga, terminemos eso. Jasper dime qué tengo que hacer- Edward había cogido una toalla y se estaba limpiando.

-¡No! – dijo Emmet- Jasper, ese era TU atrevimiento, que el participara no tiene nada que ver. Yo lo elegí a él, pero podría haber elegido a otro, no lo elegí para vengarme ni nada de lo que piensas.

-¿"Lo siento hermano, es mi pequeña pero efectiva venganza"? – dijo Edward

-Bueno…da igual, Jasper, di algo. – Jasper sonrió y Emmet se quedó quieto, mientras Edward reía.

-¿Aun queda cacao no? – dijo Jasper- Edward, tu prueba consiste en ponerle miel a Emmet en la cara, meterte en la boca cacao en polvo y cantar delante de su cara 'El oso subió a la montaña'

-¿Tiene doble sentido? – pregunto Emmet

-Que va, osito –dijo Rosalie, la mar de divertida.

Jasper trajo todo lo necesario. Edward empapó la cara de miel a Emmet, que bufaba. Luego puso el caco en su boca y se posiciono delante de su gran hermano con una sonrisa en su cara. Antes de empezar, todos estábamos riendo.

-¿Pppprrreppparado? – dijo Edward, alargando la palabra y manchando a Emmet. Este apretó los labios. Edward metió más cacao en su boca y comenzó a cantar.

_**El oso subió a la montaña  
El oso subió a la montaña  
El oso subió a la montaña  
A ver qué podía ver  
A ver qué podía ver  
A ver qué podía ver**_

Todos, menos Emmet, reíamos, y yo no pude evitar caer al suelo de la risa esta vez.

_**El otro lado de la montaña  
El otro lado de la montaña  
El otro lado de la montaña  
Fue todo lo que pudo ver  
Fue todo lo que pudo ver  
Fue todo lo que pudo ver.  
El otro lado de la montaña  
Fue todo lo que pudo ver.**_

Cuando Edward terminó se rio con más ganas, viendo a un Emmet muy, _muy_ manchado.

Emmet se fue escaleras arriba, supongo que a cambiarse y nosotros seguimos riendo por unos minutos más.

-¡Oh dios mio! ¡Mira mi salón! – gritó Esme cuando vio el suelo todo manchado.- Ya pueden limpiar todo esto.

En poquísimo tiempo todo estaba como tendría que estar. Aun conservábamos la sonrisa por la imagen de hace minutos.

-Está amaneciendo.- dijo Alice – debemos prepararnos, tenemos un viaje pendiente a Seattle.

Todos afirmamos y nos pusimos en marcha antes de ir a ver a la adivina, aquella que habia intercambiado nuestros poderes.

* * *

**LiahDragga,Ninee95,Kare Cullen **muchas gracias por los Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un beso enorme!

Dejen **Reviews!**

aL.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 – Señora de las artes oscuras y blancas**

**Alice POV**

Salimos de casa a primera hora. Rosalie quiso coger su coche y nos dijo que fuéramos con ella. Emmet quiso llevar a su "preciado motor" así que ellos se fueron con él. Esta vez el viaje fue muy diferente al primero. En ese estaba utilizando mi don para averiguar qué cosas diría mi hermano a la vidente y, ahora en cambio, estaba nerviosísima porque no podía ver nada, no sabia con certeza si volvería a tener mi don. Si tan solo tuviera mi poder para averiguarlo…cogí el móvil a toda prisa y marqué

-¡Edward!

-No lo sé, Alice, no veo claro que ella vaya a devolvernos los poderes, pero una cosa tengo clara: no esperes tener clarividencia hoy, porque me temió que no la tendrás. Lo siento hermana.- Me quedé mirando a través del cristal durante unos segundos- Alice, escúchame, lo que te he dicho no quita que no se nos devuelvan los poderes, tan solo quiere decir que hoy no los tendremos-

Sí, igual que había pasado al principio, que hasta que no pasaron unas horas no sentimos que nuestros poderes desaparecían, aquí pasaría igual: Jessica diría el conjuro para volver a la normalidad y en unas horas ¡listo!

-Está bien Edward.

-Intenta calmarte Alice, relájate, todo está bien, tato como si volvemos a la normalidad como si no. –note un poco de tensión en su voz

-A ti tampoco te entusiasma esto de cambiar los poderes ¿verdad? – pregunté

-No, la verdad, no sé como podías ser tan hiperactiva teniendo esta jaqueca permanente.

-Yo no la tenía Edward, lo sabes. Eso son los primeros días, no te preocupes.

-Claro que no, esto va a solucionarse.

-¡Sí! – gritó Emmet desde el otro lado- que me quiten las voces de la cabeza será un chollo.- me reí.

-Voy a hacer lo que me has dicho Edward, voy a intentar relajarme.

-Bien Alice. Adiós

-¡Adiós! – intenté dejar la mente en blanco y cuando veía que no podía le decía a Rosalie y a Bella que me dieran tema de conversación.

- - -

Me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, las gotitas impactaban contra los cristales. Aparcamos. La calle estaba medio vacía. Tan solo habían dos coches aparcados y un grupo de señores mayores pasando por la calle con sus paraguas. Los chicos aparcaron justo delante de nosotras

-¡¡Emmet!! ¡¡Ten cuidado con tu maldito cacharro, casi rozas el mío!! – gritó Rose. Emmet bajó del Jeep sonriendo.

-Eh, que yo controlo. Jaja. Sabes que lo hago de broma, nunca le haría daño a tu coche. – dijo él abrazándola por la cintura.

-Más te vale.

Jasper vino a mi lado y me cogió la mano, apretándomela mientras que me sonreía. Cruzamos la carretera y nos paramos frente al establecimiento.

-¡Oh! – dijo Emmet- ¡Me tendría que haber tintado! Para que Jessica viera que su predicción se cumplia

-Sí, y echarte un espray para quedarte más moreno también-dijo Edward

-No olvides la copa con líquido rojo- mencionó Bella

-¡Y la ropa de verano!-dijo Jasper- jajaja, pues sí, habría sido una ocasión estupenda para disfrazarte.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos la puerta del local

Rosalie-dijo Edward- controla tu rabia esta vez ¿eh?

-No te prometo nada-contestó ella- la 'tipa' no me cae muy bien.

Los cuatro entraron a la tienda, y sentí como Jasper me empujaba con la mano para que entrara, pero me había quedado estática. ¿De verdad quería saber que ocurriría ahí dentro? ¿Y si no me devolvían mi don? Sí,sí, yo había intentado creer que si no volvía todo a la normalidad no pasaría nada. ¡JA! ¿De verdad me había tragado que iba a estar bien sabiendo que no podría ver el futuro como antes? ¡Por favor!

-¿Alice? Alice nos están esperando

Volví de nuevo a realidad. No podía posponer esto más, debía descubrir si todo volvería a ser normal (normal para nosotros). Y por el bien de esa mujer, más le valía.

Todo era como tal y como lo recordaba: las paredes blancas, la mesita de madera con las sillas en rededor y el chico recepcionista detrás de la mesa alta y el ordenador. Lo único que habia cambiado es que donde se encontraba antes el título de Jessica-la adivina- ahora habia un trozo de pared más blanca que toda la demás. ¿Por qué…? _"Ese titulo que tiene ahí fuera no es mas que falsificación pura y dura, encima de que tiene un trabajo chupado, quiere sacar el dinero a la gente! Hasta un chimpancé puesto del revés lo haría cien veces mejor que usted." _Las palabras de Rosalie le han marcado hondo, supongo.

-¡¡Jessica!! ¡¡Ya están aquí!! – gritó el chico recepcionista. ¿Nos esperaba? A ver si es que de verdad era adivina _¿Pero que estás diciendo? _

-Eso – me dijo Emmet- ¿Pero qué dices? – le saqué la lengua a modo de broma

Esperamos a que Jessica saliera. Llevaba un vestido largo ancho con un estampado floral de lo más horrendo, pero lo peor estaban en sus pies: zapatillas de estar por casa con forma de mapache.

Au, me duele la vista.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así – le dijo ella bajo

-Ahh…sí. – le respondió él con voz alta- perdóneme, "Entendedora de brujería"

-Señora de las artes oscuras y blancas, mejor. –dijo, mirando hacia nosotros mientras que se apoyaba en la mesa alta del ordenador. Esta se resbaló y la "señora de las artes oscuras y blancas" casi besa el suelo.

Se pasó su mano por el pelo, poniéndolo en su sitio. Estaba demasiado nervioso por saber la respuesta a la pregunta de si nos devolvería los poderes…¿Y si decía que…?

-Qué, ¿os habéis cansado ya?-dijo

-¿Nos hemos cansado de qué? – preguntó Jasper, pero él, igual que todos, sabíamos de qué podría estar hablando, aunque Emmet siempre lo tendría más claro.

-¿No soportáis el alma del otro? ¿De cómo es en realidad?

-Ah, si, claro, el alma. – dijo Emmet sonriendo- ¿nos esperabas?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Niño! ¡Soy adivina! Además es de lógica pensar que con vuestro problema vendríais a verme

-Ajá. – dijo él

-Ahora queréis que os haga en hechizo y os cure ¿no?- movía las manos hacia arriba.

-Pues sí…- dijo Bella. ¿Nos curaría? Sí, seguro.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible- ¡PUM! Me pareció como si 40 camiones me estuvieran aplastando en este momento. Toda una presión sobre mi. Note que Bella se removía en su sitio al lado de Edward y después como una pequeña pizca de calma me invadía.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Jasper a mi lado, agarrándome más aun de la mano.

-El conjuro que os hice no es uno que se pueda quitar con otro. Me temo que el tiempo dirá si vuestras almas vuelven a su cuerpo o no.

-Como, espera, explica eso – le demandó Rosalie. Me miraba los pies, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, supongo, que esperar a que nos fuéramos.

-Todo puede volver a la normalidad, pero para eso tendréis que esperar, mm…unos días…

-¿pero? – dijo Edward

-pero puede que no vuelvan, todo depende de la naturaleza de las almas.

Sentía a Jasper mirarme, como clavaba la mirada en mi, incluso creo que podía sentir algo de la tranquilidad que Bella le estaba induciendo, no sé si ella sabía que también me estaba tocando con su don.

-Y…¿esto no se arreglaría con mi amigo "billete de 50 dolares"? – le ofreció Rosalie

-¿50?

-100 - de pronto, el chico recepcionista habló. Se me habia olvidado que estaba justo al lado de Jessica. Pero, ¿qué más da eso?

-Jessi…la señora de las artes oscuras y blancas no acepta sobornos

-¡Richard! ¡Cállate! Bueno, siempre puedo intentarlo, quizá pueda-

-No, Rose – dijo Emmet- _sé_ que no va a poder cambiarlo si le das el dinero.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo y largo, tanto que tuve que levantar la cabeza para ver qué hacían y por qué no hablaban. Todos miraban a Jessica y ella se miraba los pies, pensando.

-Bien, aquí no hacemos nada. – dijo Jasper- es mejor que nos vayamos.

Nos dimos la vuelta y salimos por la puerta.

Había dejado de llover y no había nadie pasando por la calle. Fuimos en silencio a por los coches.

-Alice…- me dijo Jasper. Durante toda la visita la fuerza con la que me tenía cogida la mano no había menguado jamás, al contrario, cada vez era mayor, como si quisiese que fuera su sostén.

-No puedo hablar- dije muy bajo

-Alice hay que hacerlo.

-No puedo- dije, ni siquiera pronunciando las palabras, solo moviendo los labios.

-Jessica ha dicho que esto se iría en unos días.- Estábamos frente a los coches. Mis hermanos hablaban entre ellos, pero sabía que una parte de su mente estaba conectada a nuestra conversación, no por cotillas, si no porque seguro que estarían preocupados por mi estado.

-También ha dicho que no podrían volver _nunca._

-Alice…- Jasper me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó. No es que me sintiera muy bien para consuelos, pero ese sitio, entre sus brazos, era el mejor al que podía aspirar, así que me dejé llevar y me relajé, dejando que él mantuviese mi peso.

-Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás. Te lo prometo. – Sentía en mis ojos un ardor inusual. Me hubiera gustado que no me hubiese prometido eso, porque ¿y si no se cumplía? Lo cual era probable. El escozor en mis ojos fue aumentando.

-¡QUE No decaiga la…- En cuanto Emmet me vio dejó su oración sin terminar.- vámonos a casa.

Me senté en el asiento trasero del BMV de Rosalie, dejando el asiento del copiloto para Bella. Aquí detrás me sentía más sola, y ahora era lo que me apetecía. Jasper había insistido en acompañarnos, pero le dije que mejor no. Rosalie arrancó. Nadie hablaba, supongo que me entendían y no querían agobiarme. ¿Qué me pasaba?¿Cómo es que estaba tan triste?

Dios…estaba deprimida ¡Yo! ¿Alguna vez pensé que me ocurriría esto? ¿Que estaría tan triste para rechazar la compañía de Jasper? Claro que no, porque no habia podido pensar que esta situación fuese a pasar ¿a quién se le ocurríria?

Por la ventana pasaban los edificios con gente entrando y saliendo de tiendas, en el parque o tomando algo en alguna cafetería.

_Deprimida…_Daría muchísimo por poder llorar en este momento y quitarme este molesto escozor de los ojos.

**Dar las mil gracias a cada una que lee la historia. Me fue imposible actualizar estas semanas porque estuve enferma y, entre eso los exámenes y demás, no tuve nada de tiempo para dedicárselo a este capítulo, como que lo empecé a escribir en clase…xDD Pero espero no decaer otra vez, ¡con todas las pastillas que me hacen tomar ya me vale! Un besazo y gracias gracias gracias gracias….¡GRACIAS!**

**aL.**


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola, después de tantos meses! Espero no haberlas hecho enfurecer con tanta espera. Lo siento muchísimo por no haber seguido el fic, pero el problema del Internet me ha estado salpicando durante todo el verano también, y hasta que no me volví a instalar en mi casa, no pude tenerlo. Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí, porque sé todo lo que he tardado desde la última vez que subí el último capítulo. Pero bueno, dejemos esto apartado un momentín y sigamos con la historia: recuerden a Alice echa polvo, porque la 'tipa' de Jessica les había dicho que no podía hacer nada para devolverles los poderes. ¡Espero que disfruten!

**Capítulo 15- De vuelta a casa.**

**Jasper POV**

El coche de Emmet iba a la cabeza, delante de Rosalie. Habíamos bajado las ventanillas del coche, tan solo para que no se creara un silencio incomodo entre mis hermanos y yo, el aire hacia el único sonido desde que arrancamos de la consulta de Jessica. Yo tenía la mente clavada en Alice. Le había pedido, casi al punto de suplicar, que me dejara ir con ella en el coche, pero su rechazo fue claro cuando se lo pregunté la primera vez y, por muchas veces que yo lo intentara, estaba claro que no quería que fuese con ella. Todos nosotros habíamos intentado convencer a Alice de que todo volvería a la normalidad; yo incluso se lo había prometido. Y me había arrepentido de haberlo hecho justo después de decirlo porque esto que nos había pasado no era algo que yo pudiera controlar y los poderes podrían volver o no. Ahora, me sentía obligado a cumplir mi promesa, y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Por eso, comencé a repetir todas y cada una de las palabras que Jessica había dicho, para encontrar algo -alguna pizca de esperanza tal vez- que pudiera revolver todo este jaleo para ponerlo en su sitio natural. Después de varias repeticiones y a medio camino de casa, me di cuenta de que había algo que no comprendía. Y tan solo una persona podía responderme a esa cuestión (renegaba a ir de nuevo al local de aquella bruja, ¡no tenía otro nombre!)

-Emmet.

-¿Si?- me contestó desde el asiento delantero. Por supuesto, no hizo falta subir las ventanillas para que me contestara.

Me pregunté si había estado en mis pensamientos desde que habíamos subido al coche, si ya sabría qué iba a preguntarle.

-Sí que lo sé, Jazz. Pero creo que Edward también querrá saberlo.

El aludido se giró, dando la espalda a la puerta y esperando a que yo hablara.

-¿Qué significa eso de "la naturaleza de las almas"?- _¿Lo sabes verdad? Dime que no vamos a tener que volver, Alice no podría soportarlo._

Emmet apretó los dientes y me miró a través del retrovisor. Con sus ojos me pedía disculpas mientras su cara me hacía pensar que no, no lo sabía.

_¿¡No lo sabes!_

Emmet se rio mientras volvía su vista a la carretera.

-¡Era una broma! Sí, si que lo sé.- Edward nos miraba a los dos con varias arrugas en su frente, sin entender qué había pasado. No es que me alegrara…mucho, pero ahí tenía su propia medicina. Emmet retomó la palabra.- Como explicarlo…es… cada alma tiene su _forma de ser_ y _eso_ se adapta siempre a un cuerpo, entonces… si un alma que está en otro cuerpo viaja a uno en el que se siente mejor…pues…se queda. No sé si me explico.

-No.- dijimos a la par Edward y yo. Nos miramos. _Lo único que he sacado en claro es que Emmet está loco, ¿eh, Edward?_

Edward siguió mirándome, pero sin sonreír. Miré a Emmet, que me observaba otra vez por el retrovisor. Bien, perfecto, ¡ya no podía hacer bromas sobre Emmet porque ya no era Edward el que podía leer mi mente!

-Loco…-susurró Emmet. Mientras me miraba sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus manos agarraron el volante con más fuerza, mientras se le ponía un sonrisita maliciosa. Me estaba imaginando que ahora mismo dejaría el volante y se lanzaría a por mi. Por suerte, Edward también anticipó la reacción, aun no sabiendo qué había pasado, y sujetó las manos de Emmet en el volante.

-Haya paz y vuelve a explicar eso ¿quieres?-dijo.

Emmet se relajó y volvió a explicar qué querían decir sus palabras.

-Imaginaros a alguien que haya cometido un montón de asesinatos, no sé, por ejemplo un soldado de la Federación.- Emmet sonrió.- ; su alma queda corrompida por tantas muertes. Si el soldado tiene menos fuerza que un gato, cuando el alma _escape_, si va a un cuerpo mejor dotado para matar ¿con quién creéis que se quedará? Pero si ese soldado tiene un cuerpo apto, el alma volverá a su cuerpo, porque en él podrá desenvolverse más como es. ¿Lo habéis entendido? Si queréis os puedo hacer un croquis.

Emmet rio.

-No, ahora está más claro. –dijo Edward.- Pero,¿ qué tiene que ver eso con nuestros poderes? ¿Lo que acabas de decir también se aplica a ellos? Es…

-Es estúpido- reprochó Emmet.- porque ella no sabe que nosotros lo que queremos cambiar son nuestros poderes.

-Es cierto, ella se refería a las almas, pero eso no lo ha cambiado. –dije. Edward me miró antes darse media vuelta y recostarse sobre el asiento. Y justo antes de descansar su cabeza en una de sus manos susurró:

-No hagas más bromas con Emmet, de momento. Ya no es como antes. – abrí los ojos y vi como los hombros de mi hermano subían y bajaban rápidamente, porque estaba conteniendo la risa.

Hubo silencio en el coche durante unos minutos y esta vez fue una de las primeras veces en las que desee tener de vuelta mi don. Así, podría saber qué sentía Emmet ahora, así podría escarmentar a Edward, así podría serle de más ayuda a Alice.

-Y bien –dijo Emmet.- ¿desde cuándo haces bromas a mi costa y sin decírmelo, _querido, añorado hermano Jasper?_ – Las risas contenidas de Edward volvieron.

Sí, hubiera deseado tener mi don ahora.

-Que te lo diga nuestro _amado_ hermano Edward. –dije, taladrando su nuca con mi mirada. Esperaba a que lo notara y se incomodara, pero, como yo intuía, no tenía el mismo efecto sin el repertorio de sentimientos que le podría haber lanzado.

-Vuestra ironía es tan sutil…Tú eres el que lo ha pensado.- dijo Edward, intentando no inmiscuirse.

-Y tú bien que te reías.- Emmet giró la cabeza, mirando con la misma mirada que me había lanzado a mi a nuestro hermano, que ya no contenía con tantas fuerzas sus risas.

Emmet volvió a agarrar con fuerza el volante, y justo en ese momento me acordé de Bella. Y de que ella tenía mi don. Y de que podría pedirle que hiciese sentir lujuria a Emmet para divertirme, pero no podría hacer que Edward se sintiese enfadado para que comenzaran una pelea entre ellos dos. Nunca lo haría.

Mis dos hermanos seguían hablando. Como me había abstraído tanto con el pensamiento anterior ya no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero por lo visto, entré en la conversación en el momento justo.

-Creo, -decía Edward, con un toque de reproche.- que tú, _estimado_ hermano, deberías callarte sobre este tema.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Emmet giró para entrar en el camino que nos llevaría directos a casa.

-¿No lo sabes? Eres tú el que siempre, cuando pones en ridículo a Jasper, haces bromas mentales a su costa.

-¿¡Cómo! ¿Qué haces qué, Emmet?- dije, agarrándome a los asientos delanteros, poniéndome entre mis hermanos.

-Son broma inofensivas…- Emmet miró a Edward seriamente mientras éste tenía en su cara una media sonrisa.

-"Por favor,- dijo Edward, imitando la voz de Emmet.- incluso un pato cojo anda mejor que Jasper" – abrí los ojos de asombro.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- le pregunté a Edward.

-El día en el que nos retamos a ver quién andaba mejor con cinco zapatos de tacón en cada pie.- Aquel día tuvimos que encajar los zapatas de tal manera que a la vista de cualquier humano parecería imposible caminar sobre dos torres inestables de zapatos de, como mínimo, 6 cm de alto.

-Es que era la verdad.- dijo Emmet. ¡_Intenta ponerte tú un 37!_

-"¡JA! Jasper parece un preservativo con ese chubasquero"- volvió a citar Edward.

Abrí los ojos tanto o más que antes. No podía creer… sí, sí podía creer que Emmet hiciera bromas a mis costa, igual que las hacia sobre Edward, o sobre cualquiera que se pusiera a su disposición. Lo que me costaba algo más de asimilar era que se hubiera guardado su _graciosa_ opinión.

-Oh, y no podemos olvidar esta: "Ahora mismo, Jasper es una mezcla entre Tarzán y la niña del exorcista" – Edward sonrió mientras Emmet abría los ojos.

El coche aparcó, pero no dentro del aparcamiento, sino fuera, delante de la casa.

-La última te la podrías haber guardado, _estupendo_ lector de mentes.

-No puedo esconder un buen secreto.- Edward sonrió enseñando los dientes.

Mis manos estaban aferradas a los asientos, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de decir mi hermano; era una locura enfadarme. Sí, una tontería…

-¡Ven aquí estúpido chalado! – grité mientras agarraba a Emmet y lo sacaba del coche.

Lo tiré al suelo y sentí sus manos apretando mis hombros. Me levantó y me zarandeó. Cuando conseguí zafarme de él intenté marearlo y esquivarlo, para acometer contra él por la espalda. Cuando lo hice salió volando unos metros hacia arriba, pero cayó sobre sus pies. Se lanzó contra mí y sentí su puño en mi estómago. Lo agarré de la cintura, haciendo presión hacia el suelo y le puse la zancadilla, haciendo un agujero en la tierra con la espalda de Emmet como plantilla. Sus piernas se posaron en mi pecho y antes de que pudiera escaparme me lazó por los aires directo a su coche.

-¡Mi Jeep no!- Emmet se lanzó y me tiró al suelo antes de que tocara su coche y cuando echó una mirada aproveché para darle unos puñetazos.

-Esto es divertido. – Me paré en seco, igual que Emmet. Su voz, su odiosa voz. Resonaba con aires de superioridad cuando lo dijo, como si estuviese viendo un bonito espectáculo. Emmet y yo nos levantamos y miramos a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo estaba esperando a que hiciera algo, algo que bastara como excusa para atacar.- Ahora sé por qué hacías que Emmet y yo nos peleáramos. Desde fuera es mucho mejor.- dijo mirándome y volvió a reírse.

Agarré a Emmet, obligándole a que se quedara en su sitio.

Las chicas habían aparcado el BMV en el garaje pero se encontraban todas apreciando la escena. Rosalie con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su marido. Alice sin expresión alguna, con su cabeza ladeada, observándome. Y Bella al lado de mi hermano, mirándonos a los tres, interesada en qué iba a pasar con su esposo, supongo.

-Ah-ah-ah. –dijo Edward.- No creo que me pudierais ganar.

-¿Y eso por qué listillo? Entre los dos te daríamos una buena.- argumentó Emmet. Le podía escuchar refunfuñando: "Lo ha hecho aposta, este hermano mío, para esto mejor tener enemigos. Mira que enfrentarnos a Jasper y a mi solo por diversión…esto es" y seguía y seguía. Mis pensamientos no iban mucho más allá.

-Antes podía leer vuestra mente, y era bastante efectivo. Pero ahora también puedo _ver_ qué vais a hacer.

-No te preocupes, ahora yo leo mentes y a mi lado tengo un confederado que es igual de útil que tus pensamientos. –sonreí.

Edward se adelantó unos pasos para ver que estaba preparado. Tan solo vi una reacción: Bella rodaba sus ojos y se acercaba a las chicas. Luego, Edward salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa y Emmet y yo lo seguimos, emocionados por el juego.

**BELLA POV**

Rodé los ojos en el mismo instante en el que supe que nada, salvo una pequeña niña reclamando el amor de su padre o una mujer en peligro, podría apartar a Edward de su pelea contra sus hermanos. Y ni Reneesme reclamaba nada ni yo estaba en apuros, así que lo dejé marchar sin decir nada y me acerqué a mis hermanas.

Rosalie, por lo visto, parecía igual de exasperada que yo, porque vio con aburrimiento como los tres se marchaban. Alice, por el contrario, ni dirigió su vista a los chicos mientras se dirigían a la parte trasera –donde, casi siempre, solían _jugar_ a pelear- sino que mantuvo la mirada allí donde había permanecido Jasper y, después de unos minutos, en los que Rose y yo la mirábamos sin saber qué hacer, respiró y se dirigió hacia casa.

La seguí con la mirada, aun sin saber qué hacer.

-Bella,- Rosalie se aproximó a mi y me habló muy cerca del oído.- tenemos que hacer algo con Alice, no podemos dejarla así.

-Lo sé, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? – No podíamos intentar convencerla de nuevo de que todo se arreglaría, no después de la visita a Jessica, no después de que nos dijera que había una posibilidad de que todos nos quedáramos como estábamos.

-Tenemos que intentar distraerla.- Rose y yo nos miramos, y en sus ojos vi aparecer un brillo. Sabía a qué se refería con _distraerla_.

Cuando entramos en la casa Esme, junto a Carlisle, estaban sentados en el sofá. Y Jacob acostado en uno de los sillones con una pequeña niña en sus brazos, que estaban extendidos. ¡_Estás volando, Nessie!_ Decía Jake mientras que las risas de la niña inundaban la sala. Reneesme volvió la cabeza en el momento justo en el que las dos quedábamos a simple vista de la otra. Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta mostrar sus dientes.

-¡Mami!- gritaba, aun en los brazos de Jake. Su bracitos estaban dirigidos a mí, pidiéndome que me acercara y le abrazara.

Jake la dejó en el suelo y la pequeña corrió hacia mi mientras yo andaba para cogerla entre mis brazos. En cuanto su piel tocó la mía me dijo que me había echado de menos sin decir palabra.

-¿Cuándo despertó?- le pregunté a Esme.

-Poco después de que os hubierais marchado. Ha estado toda la mañana preguntando por vosotros.- Renneesme me acarició la cara mientras una imagen clara me inundaba la mente, _¿dónde está papá?, _ me decía.

Rosalie se acercó a nosotras y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña que le dedicó una sonrisa igual de ancha que antes.

-Chicas,- preguntó Carlisle.- ¿qué ha pasado con Alice? Ni si quiera ha hablado cuando ha entrado a casa.- Rosalie y yo volvimos a mirarnos y justo después Reneesme me inundó con la imagen de Alice entrando en la casa, con la misma cara inexpresiva, andando a velocidad humana y dirigiéndose hacia la planta de arriba.

-Os lo contaremos, pero antes voy a subir a ver a Alice. – dijo Rosalie, me hizo una seña para que le acompañara y me volví pero una voz me llamó.

-Espera, Bella.- Jake se puso frente a mi y la cara de Rosalie puso una mueca de asco. Nos habíamos tenido que acostumbrar al olor de Jake, pero aun así había veces en las que no podíamos remediar algunas de nuestras muecas. Yo, igual que Rose, apreté los labios pero intenté luego que no se notara lo incomoda que estaba, por respeto a Jake. – Vale, hoy sé que huelo peor que otros días, pero no hace falta ser tan expresiva.- le dijo a Rosalie.

- Aunque seas un lobo, existen unas cosas llamadas duchas.- Rosalie se alejó unos pasos y me miró.

-Sube tú, en unos minutos voy.- Rosalie me hizo caso y desapareció ante mis ojos.- ¿Qué tal estás Jake?- intenté no coger mucho aire, como Jake había dicho: hoy olía peor de lo normal.- Sabes que puedes utilizar la casa ¿verdad? Puedes ducharte cuando quieras o

-Ya, ya. Me lo tengo aprendido de tanto que lo repetís. Tengo casa Bella.

-Bueno…¿qué querías?- dije, estando centrada en Alice.

-Carlisle y Esme me han contado lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Y?- la niña empezó a jugar con mi pelo y a mandarme imágenes de su padre mientras él la acunaba en sus brazos, le daba besos en la cara, o le tocaba una pieza en el gran piano. Y mientras me mostraba todo eso me volvía a preguntar por Edward.

-Bella, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí, sí lo estoy haciendo.- Miré a mi niña, que apartó su mano de mi cara, pero no dejó de jugar con mi pelo.- No sé qué pasará, esperemos que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Pero si no lo hace qué pasará? Carlisle me ha dicho que ahora controlas los sentimientos, que Edward tiene clarividencia, que- en ese momento oí como alguien se dejaba caer en una cama, mientras intentaba acallar sus sollozos.

Entendí enseguida que era Alice y que debía estar arriba junto a Rosalie para ayudarla.

-Jacob, ahora debo irme.

-¿Por qué?- ignoré su pregunta, le di un beso a Reneesme y se la entregué a mi amigo.

-Nos vemos luego Jake.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, y cuando llegué a la habitación de Jasper y Alice me paré y escuché qué pasaba en el interior: silencio. Me estaban esperando. Aun así, toqué a la puerta y asomé mi cabeza por ella. Fue Rosalie la que me dijo que entrara con ellas. La habitación estaba iluminada. En la cama estaba, como yo había pensado hace un momento, Alice tumbada, con su cabeza entre las manos, mirando a su colcha. Rosalie se había sentado en un pequeño sofá que había cerca de la cama. Me podría haber sentado junto a Alice en la cama, pero decidí que era mejor dejarle espacio, no quería que se sintiese aprisionada. Por eso me senté en la silla que había delante del escritorio.

-Alice…-comenzó a decir Rosalie.- Cariño, no estés así.- Miré a Rosalie. Sus palabras habían salido de su boca con un matiz maternal, como si estuviera tratando con un niño. No sabía si lo había hecho adrede o no, pero no creía que esa fuese la mejor manera de empezar una conversación con Alice.

Mi pequeña hermana no movió parte alguna de su cuerpo; siguió como si nadie hubiese hablado, incluso parecía que no supiera que estábamos con ella. Rosalie me miró y me dijo sin sonido que intentara algo para que hablara.

-Alice, tienes nuestro apoyo, lo sabes ¿no? – ella siguió en su postura: tumbada en la cama boca abajo, sus brazos entrecruzados con la cabeza en medio, las piernas extendidas y algo separadas, su cuerpo atravesaba la cama de una punta a otra, con la cabeza en nuestra dirección.

Esperamos más de diez minutos, pero Alice seguía con su mudez.

-Escucha, Bella y yo podemos quedarnos hasta que nos plazca y, te aseguro que no nos iremos hasta que hables.- dijo Rosalie y, como dándose la razón, se acomodó en el sofá con los brazos reposados y las piernas cruzadas, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y la mirada preocupada en Alice.

-Al final, hablarás.-declaré después de las palabras de Rose.- Lo sabemos y lo sabes, porque no debes guardarte nada que te haga sentir mal. No creo que quieras hacerme mal a mí, ni a Rose, ni a nadie de nuestra familia, cuando no pueda controlar tus sentimientos y los esparza por la casa.

Alice levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

-¿Notas lo que estoy sintiendo? –Me concentré, mirando a Alice e intentado buscar sus sentimientos pero encontré tan poco dolor que creí que lo que estaba sintiendo no era Alice sino algunos de los chicos, que aun seguían dándose puñetazos en el jardín.

-¿Qué estas sintiendo?- Alice interpretó mi pregunta como un no, volvió su cara a la cama y se apoyó en ella de nuevo.

Rosalie me miró sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, por eso me interrogaba con la mirada. La ignoré, porque no podía pasar por alto que Alice estuviera tan serena, tal y como estaba delante de mis ojos debería estar apenada, triste, mucho. Pero su calma e indiferencia era casi perfecta. Cerré los ojos y busqué a Alice a través del don de Jasper; tendría que pedirle consejo para poder ayudar a su mujer. Y, después de unos minutos y de las preguntas insistentes de Rosalie –que las pronunciaba tan bajo que me costó comprenderlas: _¿qué pasa Bella? ¿Alice está bien? Bella…_- pude comprender qué pasaba.

-¿Alice, por qué te contienes? – pregunté y miré a Rosalie, que empezaba a comprender, para que supiera que ya sabía qué ocurría y que no, Alice no estaba bien, aunque hubiera disimulado sus sentimientos tan bien.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Sabes que te escucharemos, estaremos a tu lado Alice. –dijo Rose.

Por segunda vez, Alice levantó su cabeza y nos miró a las dos, pasando su mirada de una a la otra y, justo en el momento en el que un sollozo salió de su boca pude _sentir_ qué había sido lo que escondía tras esa capa de pasividad. Alice se incorporó hasta sentarse con sus piernas entrelazadas y esta vez ni Rose ni yo pudimos resistirnos y nos volcamos en Alice. Nos sentamos junto a ella en la cama y la abrazamos, le acariciábamos el pelo mientras intentábamos pasar el dolor. Rosalie y yo nos mirábamos cuando las lágrimas inexistentes de Alice subían de tono, o cuando se agarraba fuertemente a la camisa de Rosalie, como alguien asustado, o cuando decía entre respiración y respiración: No quiero que sientas esto Bella. Sus emociones no eran definidas, o así lo comprendía yo. Eran como una _masa_ de añoranza, tristeza y muchos sentimientos más que se mezclaban para hacer un nuevo sentimiento, que los abarcaba a todos en una tanda. Cuando me decía aquello se me partía el corazón, porque lo que me estaba diciendo, a fin de cuentas, es que no quería que la ayudara, que se estaba conteniendo – y de ese modo, sufriendo más- por mí.

Por toda la familia.

* * *

Gracias a los comentarios de los últimos capítulos, que no lo puse en la última actu.

Y bueno...ya sé que he tardado mucho pero...¿un Review? ¿Aun que me digan que no les gustó en absoluto? Sería mucho mejor que me dijesen que sí que les gustó, jajaja, pero sinceridad ante todo! =D

un beso a tods y muchas gracias!

Tranquils que los próximos capis ya están preparados, solo tengo que pasarlos al ordenador :D, así que no tardaré, ¡prometido!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16- ¡Bola va!**

**Bella POV**

Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Alice se calmó. Las tres seguíamos mutuamente abrazadas, pero ahora había silencio en la habitación.

-Creo que estás mejor para poder hablar.- dijo Rosalie cuidadosamente, dando a entender que si era necesario, podíamos posponer esa charla hasta más tarde y nos podíamos quedar con ella justo como ahora.

Pero Alice se recompuso, puso su espalda recta y nos miró a los ojos mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Entonces, Rose y yo nos miramos y yo afirmé para que ella empezara a hablar.

-Sabes, Bella y yo creemos que te hará bien salir de aquí durante unas horas, distraerte. Y…bueno, hemos pensado en ir a comprarnos algo, ¿qué te parece?

-No, no quiero comprarme nada.- Sentí mi boca desencajarse por la sorpresa y vi los ojos de Rose abrirse. Las dos pensamos lo mismo: si la perfecta distracción para Alice era la moda, se la daríamos, pero si ella no la quería ¿qué le haría distraerse?

-Podemos ir a donde tú quieras. –dije, no dándome por vencida.- ¿Recuerdas los zapatos que me trajiste el mes pasado? Me gustaron bastante, así que si quieres podemos ir a ver qué más tienen.

-No, es que no me apetece ir, de verdad.- Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

-Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Rosalie

-Es…me da igual si me tacháis de inmadura…o de lo que sea. A estas alturas, las habladurías me dan lo mismo.

-Sabes que no haríamos eso.- le dije, seria.- ¿por qué?

-Mi don ha estado conmigo siempre, incluso cuando era humana ya me acompañaba y aunque no recuerde del todo ese tiempo, siento que era parte de mi. Y ahora…eso ya no está, media parte de mi ya no está en mi cuerpo, chicas. Cuando yo iba de compras muchas de las veces utilizaba esa especialidad mía, y no quiero verme en la situación en la que piense: sí, ahora sería genial tener mi don. Porque no lo soportaría.- Rosalie pasó su mano por el brazo de Alice, acariciándola mientras decía:

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Pídenos lo que sea Alice. Te llevaremos a hacer surf, a montar a caballo, aprenderemos break dance, o nos apuntaremos a un taller de cocina en donde echaremos matarratas a las galletas y se las daremos a los chicos.

-Tendríamos que decirles que las galletas de ahora saben así.- dije, intentando hacer una broma.

Alice sonrió, que ya era un mérito, mientras Rosalie me miraba con una ceja alzada sonriendo ante la idea. Hubiera querido saber qué estaba pensado.

-Todo eso suena estupendo chicas. Cuando sepa qué quiero hacer os lo diré. – Los ojos y rasgos de Alice se adulzaron un poco más. Pasó sus brazos por nuestras espaldas y nos dio un abrazo que duró más de tres minutos, pero que no incomodó a nadie.

-¿Qué te parece si bajamos? Esos a los que llamamos maridos han dejado de aporrearse. – Alice volvió a reír, aunque no hubiera sido como antes, pues era una risa contenida, y eso nos hizo alegrarnos a Rose y a mi.

En cuanto salí de la habitación _sentí_ y oí muchas cosas: a Emmet, hablando con Carlisle y Esme, a Edward tocando una melodía junto a una niña que tocaba las teclas que su padre le decía completando así la pieza de piano; incomprensión, porque alguien no podía entender aun cómo todo esto había podido llegar hasta tal punto, vergüenza, decepción de uno mismo y arrepentimiento, porque no había sido el marido que cabría esperar, porque en vez de cuidar de Alice, Jasper había ido a _jugar _con sus hermanos. Me sentí terriblemente mal por él.

Cuando alcanzamos el salón la música paró, la cháchara se convirtió en silencio y muchas respiraciones se congelaron durante unos segundos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jasper se encontraba frente a Alice.

-Alice, lo siento. No me merezco tenerte…

-¡Jasper! ¿De qué estás hablando?- sentí a Alice desinflarse de nuevo; supongo, con toda la claridad posible, que estaría pensando que no tendría que hacer estas preguntas si esto hubiera sucedido unos días antes. Le agarré de la mano, apretándola e invadiéndola de paz. Me di cuenta de que me era mucho más fácil transmitir una emoción si tocaba a esa persona.

-Yo…yo debería haber sido Rosalie y Bella. Yo tendría que haber aliviado tu dolor, yo – Alice puso un dedo en la boca de Jasper, haciéndole callar.

-¿Es que el "no quiero que me acompañes, ve con ellos" no ha bastado como indirecta? – Jasper alzó la ceja.

-Eso fue en el viaje. Esto es – Alice volvió a apretar su dedo contra los labios de Jasper.

-No te hubiera dejado entrar en la habitación, de todas maneras. Ya ha sido difícil abrirme con Bella y Rose. – unas risas provinieron del sofá. Emmet aguantaba su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras se reía. A nadie, por supuesto, nos hacía falta ninguno de nuestros poderes para saber de qué se trataba.- ¡Emmet! No uses el doble sentido en esto.

-Yo no he usado nada, ¡has sido tú!- respondió él.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco durante un momento antes de acercarse a su esposo. Me di cuenta, cuando giré mi cabeza hacia Alice, que estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos íntimos con Jasper, de esos que en los que no utilizaban palabras, solo la fuerza de sus miradas. Me alejé de ellos para acercarme a Edward y a la niña, que se lanzó en mi busca y me preguntó, en cuando tocó mi piel, si la tia Rose y yo habíamos estado con Alice. Los labios de Edward dejaron un beso en mi mejilla; no sé por qué, pero notaba que no le besaba desde hace ya mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Nos acercamos al sofá y nos sentamos. Justo después vinieron Jasper y Alice. Emmet aun seguía haciéndole pequeñas bromas a Rosalie sobre lo _abierta _que estaba con Alice y conmigo.

-Eh,- dije para que Emmet callara.- ¿quién ganó la pelea?

Los tres se miraron y sentí mucha complicidad entre ellos.

-Ha sido…un empate técnico. – dijo Edward. Ni Jasper ni Emmet objetaron nada.

Jasper y Alice siguieron apartados durante unos minutos más y durante ese tiempo pude sentir como Jasper se relajaba mientras hablaba con su mujer, como la carga de la culpa se iba disolviendo poco a poco y el amor hacia Alice se iba agrandando más y más hasta tal punto que los observaba con una mirada enamorada, suspirando con mi cabeza ladeada murmurando: Que bonito… A mitad de ese arranque de enamoramiento fugaz algo impactó con fuerza en mi cara. Meneé mi cabeza de un lado a otro y a la primera que dirigí mi atención fue a Reneesme, que se reía a carcajadas junto a su tío Emmet, que intentaba controlarse, mientras que Edward, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle esbozaban una sonrisa.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunté, dirigiendo mi mirada a Emmet.

-¡Pequeña, enséñaselo! – gritó él.

Las manos de Nessie me acariciaron mientras me observaba a mi misma desde la perspectiva de mi pequeña cuando una bola de papel lanzada con demasiada fuerza impactaba en mi cara. Volví a ver a mi familia de nuevo y, a Emmet volviendo a reír.

-¡Su visión es mucho más divertida!- gritaba. Lo miré con furia.

-A ver Nessie, ¿podrías enseñárselo a papá? – dijo Edward a la niña con una mano hacia ella. Mi cabeza se giró de inmediato observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Edward me miró y apartó la mano de nuestra hija poco a poco.- Quizás no sea buena idea.

-Bueno, -dije.- basta ya de jueguecitos –Pero Emmet no me dejó terminar porque otra bola impactó en mi cara.- ¡Emmet! – dije, agarrando el papel que había caído al suelo y tirándolo con toda mi fuerza.

Tenía la seguridad de que iba a darle, pero Emmet agachó su cabeza y la pelota de papel pasó cruzando la habitación hasta que un sonido de cristales capturó a toda la casa. Incluso Alice y Jasper se volvieron hacia nosotros y, después de unos segundos todos en silencio las miradas se dirigieron a Esme.

Mi boca estaba medio abierta y miraba a Esme sin saber cómo expresarme. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión era medianamente serena, pero por dentro intentaba controlarse. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y repetían siempre lo mismo: el jarrón nuevo no, el jarrón nuevo no.

-Vaya –dijo Alice, la más alejada de nosotros y la que veía mejor qué era lo que se había roto.- el jarrón nuevo. – Un pequeño grito salió de la garganta de Esme.- Esme, ¿era el que te trajeron de Viena?

-Sí, Alice, ese mismo.- dijo. Emmet y yo nos miramos con terror, ambos con los ojos abiertos.

-Chicos…-comenzó a decir Carlisle.- Bella, me lo imaginaba de Emmet, pero no de ti. – agaché mi cabeza avergonzada.- Aunque Emmet fue el que te provocó.- dijo Carlisle con severidad mirando a Emm.

-¿¡Qué! Fue ella la que tiró la bola que rompió el jarrón de Esme. – Noté como Edward se molestaba poco a poco y como Rose se preparaba por si tenía que salir en defensa de su marido.

-¡Fuiste tú quien empezaste!- le recriminé a Emmet.

-¡Y tú la que me seguiste!

-¡Emmet!

-¡Bella!

-¡Esto es absurdo! – Emmet fue a responderme pero Esme nos interrumpió a ambos.

-¡Parad de discutir los dos! Tenéis la culpa ambos y, ahora mismo, quiero que vayáis a por otro! – Alice y Jasper se habían incorporado a la conversación y se sentaban en los sillones.

-Pero…Esme- dijo Alice.- ¿crees que Emmet haría un buen trabajo?

Todos sabíamos que hacer que Emmet eligiera un jarrón para la casa era un error. Sería normal que se apareciese con uno de payasos con trajes fosforentes, o quién sabe qué y yo se lo permitiría, con tal de no oírle quejarse cuando le reprochara.

-Está bien.- dijo Esme.- Bella, tú irás a comprar un jarrón. Chicas, ¿serían tan amables de acompañarle?

-¡Claro! – casi gritó Rosalie, no sé a qué venía tanto entusiasmo, lo _sentía _dentro de ella. – Alice, tú qué dices, ¿te apuntas?

La aludida miró a su marido, que le dio un reconfortante apretón en la mano y le decía que sí con la cabeza.

-Creo que es un buen plan- le susurró Jasper mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y se lo ponía detrás de la oreja.

-Claro, os acompañaré.- Me alegré junto con Rosalie, parecía como si la antigua Alice saliera por fin de la coraza en la que se había protegido del exterior

Emmet tenía una sonrisita en la cara, como si se hubiese salido con la suya. En realidad, eso era lo que había pasado. Se recostó un poco más en el sofá, como para darle énfasis a lo que acababa de pensar.

-Emmet quita esa sonrisa de tu cara ya.- dijo Esme con el tono de una madre regañando a su hijo.- Vas a limpiar los restos del jarrón- Emmet se relajó, creo que había creído que tendría que hacer algo mucho, mucho más gordo. Aunque él debiera de saberlo ya. _Quizás Esme esté bloqueando sus pensamientos_. Emmet mi miró de reojo como si quisiera confirmármelo.- Y, por extensión, toda la casa.

-¿¡Qué! – gritó Emmet, poniéndose recto.

-Has destrozado muchas cosas en muchos lugares, es hora de que saldes la deuda.

-¡Esme no es justo! Solo ha sido un jarrón, no todo lo que hay en la casa.- Al ver que Esme no rectificaba, intentó de otro modo tener que hacer su castigo.- ¡Iré con Bella a comprar el jarrón y le dejaré a ella escoger, lo prometo!

Esme lo ignoró.

-Quiero que empecéis ya, así que vamos chicos. – Me puse en pie, con Nessie en brazos y Edward a mi lado.

Por lo que se ve, Esme está pensando en los límites del castigo de Emmet, porque él le dice:

-No me harás subir ahí arriba ¿no? ¡Eso no se abre desde hace años! – está hablando del desván – el cual, por cierto, nunca he visto.- Esme vuelve a ignorar lo que Emm le ha dicho y, con un toque gracioso que nos hace a todos reír, dice:

-Puedes empezar por mi cuarto.

* * *

_ Voilá! _¿Qué les pareció?

_**moon'o'**_ ( me he dado cuenta que, en el último capitulo que subí decía que estaba enferma...yo hubiera pensado que me habría ocurrido algo xD) _**RosalieHaleCullen**_( ¡Gracias cielo!) y _**flakisss**_ (tranquila, terminarla, la terminaré :D) son las mejores! Gracias por los Reviews ,hicieron de mi una persona feliz! :D

En los próximos capítulos habrá más movimiento, surgirán planes...Por favor, por favor, por favor ¿REVIEWS? :D Denme ese gusto :P

_¡Un beso tan grande y dulce como Emmet!_

Alba.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer (ai, ¡quien tuviera los derechos de los chicos!)_

_

* * *

_

¡Agg! Ya empecé el instituto...De vuelta a los madrugones y las interminables horas de estudio...¡pero es lo que toca! xD ¿Empezasteis ya los estudios/trabajo?

Bueno, bueno...espero que disfruten del capi, (este especialmente me gusta xD)

* * *

**Capítulo 17- Todos contra todos.**

**Emmet POV**

Por supuesto, en cuanto Esme aceptó la idea de dar un paseo junto a Reneesme y Carlisle– que, ¡casualidades de la vida! esa mañana no tenía que ir al hospital- y las chicas partieron a cualquier centro comercial a por el jarrón de Esme, mis hermanos me miraron con una sonrisa en sus caras y luego desaparecieron. En mi mente se construyó todo lo que iban a hacer justo cuando oía la ropa caer del armario. Las palabras de Esme habían sido claras: en cuanto tus hermanas vuelvan, todo esto tendrá que estar como los chorros de loro. Había oído decir a Bella que cogieran el coche más rápido, pero Rosalie la contuvo porque todos eran muy veloces.

Jasper y Edward se lo estaban pasando realmente bien: la ropa, que antes estaba en los armarios, era un caos en el suelo. Las camas estaban todas desechas y los cojines y almohadas pendían de los árboles que había cerca de la casa. Jasper se reía como un loco cuando desordenaba el lado del armario de Alice.

-Cabrón.- dije. ¡Hubiera preferido que pintaran el salón con pintura!

Alice tenía ordenada su ropa según como se la iba a poner en los próximos días. Si mañana tenía que ir a cazar y por la noche a una fiesta, la primera prenda sería algo cómodo para la caza y la segunda un vestido. ¿¡Cómo iba a ordenar yo eso!

-Vamos, Cenicienta, ¡el desván te espera!- gritó Edward desde arriba. Finalmente, Esme me había obligado a _ordenarlo_, que no a limpiarlo. Vi pasar a Jasper hacia arriba, saltando por una de las ventanas al exterior. Le seguí.

Salté por la ventana, trepé por la pared y entré por la ventana que ya estaba abierta. Veía las motas de polvo circular por el aire. ¡Creo que hasta Bella cuando era humana las habría visto! Cuando había dicho que este lugar no se abría desde años, tenía toda la razón.

-¿Vas a empezar por aquí?- me preguntó Edward cuando me puse a su lado. No quería ni hablarle, tenía serias ganas de volver a pelear con él, ¡había dejado mi habitación hecha un desastre!- Por cierto, toma.- me entregó un calzoncillo.- Lo encontré debajo de tu cama.

-¿Es tuyo, no hermano?- dijo Jasper y, junto a Edward, comenzaron a reírse y a decir comentarios graciosos. Como no podía contenerme d_emasiado_ le di un golpe en la cabeza a Edward, que se quejó empujándome, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. Intenté concentrarme en lo que Edward me había preguntado, porque si empezábamos una de nuestras peleas aquí, Esme me mandaría limpiar todo Forks.

-Supongo que sí, empezaré por aquí.

Jasper y Edward se quedaron conmigo y las ganas de pelear se fueron evaporando poco a poco. Mis hermanos hacían de todo menos ordenar, se dedicaban a abrir los cajones de las mesas que había para sacar ropa interior de Esme de hace años – Edward había encontrado la primera pieza y cuando le dije lo que seguramente era, la tiró rápidamente al suelo mientras Jasper y yo reíamos-, encontraron baúles antiguos donde estaban guardados todos los trajes que Rosalie había llevado en cada una de nuestras bodas o donde estaban los trajes antiguos que se llevaron en su época– en una de esas ocasiones descubrimos el traje de Confederado de Jasper y Edward y yo le tuvimos que pedir que se lo pusiera-, descubrimos que detrás de una cómoda había algún tipo de alfombra que, al final, resultó ser _Weary_, el primer oso al que cacé siendo vampiro y que lo habíamos convertido en decoración. Cuando no pude soportar tragar volutas de polvo me ayudaron a abrir todas las ventanas, y luego seguimos hablando: baseball, posibles escapadas, sexo, música, más sexo y…Alice.

-No sé cómo hacer que se sienta mejor – decía Jasper sentado en una silla, aun con su traje puesto.- Sabía que la premonición era muy importante para ella, ¿pero tanto? Sé que me miente cuando dice que está mejor, no me hace falta _sentirla_, lo sé.

-Lo que le hace falta es distracción.- objeté, mientras el último armario encajaba en el hueco que le había hecho.

-¿Qué tipo de distracciones Emmet?- dijo Jasper, obviamente me conocía y sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Que se desfogue un rato, ¡ya verás lo contenta que se pone cuando en una noche lo hagáis 20 veces! – me reí mientras me sacudía las manos.

-No sé si eso le haría sentirse mejor.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.- Pero creo que Emmet no va desencaminado.- Edward estaba sentado sobre un baúl, pasó una de sus manos sobre el pelo mientras pensaba abstraído, mirando a un punto en el suelo, estaba calculando si la jugada nos saldría bien- Incluso lo podríamos hacer todos.

-¿¡Cómo!- gritó Jasper poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Comencé a reírme, ¡todo se había malinterpretado!

Edward lo miró y también se puso de pie y le contestó de forma conciliadora:

-¡No estoy diciendo lo que piensas! – yo no paraba de reírme.

-¡Acabas de decir que los tres podríamos acostarnos con Alice! – la risa me inundó de nuevo ¡eran tan divertidos!

Vi en la mente de Jasper que tenía la intención de pelearse con Edward, y él ya lo sabía porque lo había _visto_. Me puse al lado de Jasper y lo contuve, porque el asunto de la pelea lo único que haría sería salpicarme a mí con la furia de Esme.

-Jasper, Edward no se refería a eso, estaba pensado en que podríamos hacer algún tipo de broma para que Alice se divirtiera.

Jasper se relajó y pensó la idea.

-¿Qué propones?- le dijo a Edward. Él sonrió.

Bajamos al piso de abajo, porque ya habíamos terminado aquí. A lo sumo, habíamos pasado unos 25 minutos en el desván. Miré el reloj: sí, me daba tiempo. O eso esperaba.

**Rosalie POV**

Bella nos había indicado que olvidáramos el centro comercial, pues quedaba más lejos que alguna simple tienda del pueblo. Cogimos mi BMV y salimos de la casa. Había reducido la velocidad en el tramo entre nuestra casa y la 101, porque Bella estaba endemoniadamente encaprichada con ir a la tienda del pueblo, para tardar, como mucho, media hora. En cambio yo quería ir al centro comercial por varias razones. La primera: ¡No comparemos el estilo de la tienda anticuada de Forks con las preciosidades que nos esperan en el centro comercial! Claramente, no es lo mismo. Además el jarrón que entre Bella y Emmet habían roto era muy valioso y no se podía remplazar por uno cualquiera. La segunda: Tenía que darle algo más de treinta minutos a Emmet para que limpiara toda la casa (y ordenara el desván, que no sería pan comido). La tercera: de camino podríamos pasar por algunas tiendas, ¡aprovechar el viaje! Todo esto se lo expuse rápidamente a Bella antes de salir del camino con curvas de nuestra casa, pero su terquedad era tan grande que no se daba cuenta de que llevaba las de perder. Miramos a Alice, que iba en los asientos traseros mirando a través de la luna delantera y le preguntamos cuál era el mejor plan.

-En realidad, me da igual- había dicho- pero creo que deberíamos darle tiempo a Emmet. El desván estaba hecho una porquería.

Así que al final, como somos dos contra una, vamos a un centro comercial. Eso sí, al más cercano y a máxima velocidad. De camino al centro comercial encendemos la radio y Bella y yo comenzamos a cantar las canciones que nos sabemos. Al principio todo es normal: nuestras voces entonan la melodía y cantan la letra, nuestro cuerpo se revuelve y las manos sujetan un micro invisible cuando la canción es una de nuestras preferidas, pero llega un momento en el que se nos va de las manos y nos vemos haciendo las tontas, cantando con voz de pito y de camionero, imitando a los cantantes de forma caricaturesca y haciendo movimientos que son realmente ridículos. Y Alice, justo en el asiento que hay en el medio, se ríe y algunas veces nos acompaña con su voz y sus bromas. Pasamos un buen rato y es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que ya sé que vamos a hacer con Alice.

-¡Chicas!- les digo mientras los anuncios radiofónicos nos envuelven.- ¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer estos días!

Las dos se me quedan mirando mientras escuchamos como una persona ha bajado quince quilos en seis semanas gracias a unas pastillas. Estoy viendo el centro comercial y dejo que el coche pierda un poco de velocidad, porque estamos casi en zona urbana. Bella y Alice me miran, porque están esperando a que yo siga, pero yo espero unos segundos más mientras intento no reírme, porque la cara de Bella está arrugada, con ojos entrecerrados y mirándome fijamente. Sé que está intentado sentirme, pero ahora mismo, si ella fuese humana y no tuviera el don de Jasper, estaría segura de que necesita ir al baño urgentemente.

Entramos en la tienda con dos bolsas en las manos cada una. Ya hemos atacado las tiendas de ropa, bisutería y ropa interior. Entre Bella y yo tuvimos que comprarle las cosas a Alice, porque aunque cada vez que pasábamos a través de la puerta de alguna tienda de su gusto sonreía y observé que no paraba de mirar las nuevas cosas que habían traído, no se probaba nada, ni decidía qué iba a llevarse.

La tienda de mobiliario es grande y nos dirigimos directamente al lugar donde se encuentran los jarrones. En cuanto les dije a mis hermanas qué íbamos a hacer para pasar el aburrimiento estos días me invadieron de recriminaciones: "No estamos para hacer bromas" "Todo está hecho un lio, no creo que esté bien poner las cosas más hacia arriba" "Rosalie, hay miles de cosas por hacer" "Podemos dejar esto a un lado" "Al final, saldremos perdiendo nosotras" En realidad, todo lo había dicho Bella, Alice solo se me había quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido, creo que esperando a que le explicara con más detalle a lo que me refería. Desde que salimos del vehículo y Bella calló su charla sobre nuestra moralidad, bla-bla-bla, sin sentido ya no habíamos hecho comentario alguno sobre la idea. Aunque yo lo tenía bien claro: estuvieran o no ellas conmigo, pensaba llevar a cabo el plan. Tenía que aprovechar de alguna forma el don de Bella, y sabía que Emmet rabiaba por no poder leerme la mente ahora que tenía ese poder, y me gustaba echárselo encara.

Me había quedado detrás de mis hermanas mientras Bella elegía un jarrón y le pedía opinión a Alice que ponía toda su fuerza en serle útil. Sí, estaba avanzando, pero un poco de diversión le iba a venir a Alice perfectamente. Con el jarrón ya decidido se volvieron hacia mí y me miraron.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- me preguntó Alice, con referencia a mi plan, mientras nos dirigíamos a la caja.

-Creo que estaría bien hacer de rabiar a los chicos, ya sabes, chincharles. – Alice se quedó pensando durante un momento.

-Está bien, yo voy- dijo sonriéndome. Bella abrió la boca.- Pero nada demasiado duro.

-¡Sabes que nunca haría algo malo!- contesté con mucha, muchísima ironía.

-No puedo creerlo.- decía Bella mientras ponía el jarrón sobre el mostrador y lo pagaba.

Una nueva bolsa se unió a las que llevábamos antes en las manos. Salimos de la tienda y Bella se paró delante de nosotras.

-Si acepto –sonreí- y no digo que vaya a aceptar.- sonreí más, iba a unirse seguro.- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer primero?- aceptó.

-Como acabas de aceptar, vamos a algunas tiendas más, porque tenemos que comprar algo, y os lo voy explicando por el camino.

**Carlisle POV**

En cuanto le dije a Esme si quería disfrutar de un paseo junto a mí, la pequeña Reneesme saltó de los brazos de su madre y se me acercó, pidiéndome, tanto con su don como por el habla, que la llevara con nosotros. Me agaché, para que nuestras vistas quedaran a la misma altura.

-Primero tendrás que pedirle permiso a tus padres.

Vi como la pequeña se iba corriendo hacia los pies de Edward y le pedía que la dejasen irse con nosotros. Bella y Edward sonrieron y le dieron el permiso que ella solicitaba, luego Reneesme volvía con una sonrisa en su cara, diciéndome que la habían dejado.

Esme agarró mi mano entre la suya y nos dirigimos a la puerta que daba al bosque, justo después de que hablara con Emmet. Las nubes tapaban el sol, como siempre, pero al no ser densas había cierta claridad. Esme cogió a Reneesme y la sujetó contra ella mientras saltaba para atravesar el lago. La niña estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la sujetase para cruzar el río pues siempre pasaban por allí para ir a la cabaña. Esme había pensado en pasar por allí para cambiar de ropa a la niña, y hacia allí nos dirigíamos. Esme y yo andábamos a paso humano, siempre que salíamos para dar este tipo de paseos nunca corríamos a velocidad vampírica, nos gustaba sentir la tranquilidad de nuestros músculos sin ser forzados, oír las lentas pisadas que dábamos y…sonreía siempre que paraba a observar qué hacía, porque Reneesme iba de aquí para allá, de árbol en árbol, siguiendo los caminos de las hormigas o jugando con algún conejo. Finalmente llegamos a la cabaña y en menos de cinco segundos mi nieta se había enfundado un chándal y unos deportivos. De vez en cuando nos traía los pequeños animales que cazaba para luego dejarlos escapar. Seguía a las lagartijas intentado pisarle la cola pero Esme y yo sabíamos que siempre que tuvo la oportunidad – la oportunidad la tuvo siempre- dejaba el pie en alto un segundo más para que se le escapara. Esme me apretaba la mano y me la acariciaba con uno de sus dedos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Aunque habíamos pasado por aquí varias veces, ella disfrutaba siempre como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. Yo, tan solo la observaba a ella, me gustaba el bosque porque estaba ella y me gustaba menos cuando ella entraba en casa.

-¿Qué pasa? No paras de mirarme, Carlisle.- me reprochó ella con una sonrisa.

-Malditos, estos ojos míos. Te prometo que estaba pensando en dejar de observarte pero no me hacen caso.- Esme se rio y se acercó a mí para que nuestros labios se juntaran. Eran tan suaves, tan apetecibles, tan tiernos y perfectos como el primer día.

Al final, después de un buen rato andando, llegamos a un pequeño espacio con un par de árboles que se habían caído – en uno de ellos había una marca que decía **Aquí estuvo el gran Emmet Cullen** pero la palabra 'gran' la habían tachado un poco y sobre ella habían puesto 'estúpido'- y un pequeño lago en medio.

Reneesme nos miró con los ojos llenos de luz, sabíamos qué iba a pedirnos.

Se acercó a nosotros y proyectó en mi mente la imagen de ella bañándose en el lago.

-¿Puedo?- dijo.

-Claro que puedes cariño- le contestó Esme. – Pero quítate la ropa, así tendrás algo que ponerte cuando salgas. – Reneesme afirmó con la cabeza, se quitó la ropa y de un salto desapareció en el agua.

-¡Esto es lo mejor, abuelos!- reía mientras volvía a zambullirse.

Sonreímos con ella y luego la observamos un rato como jugaba en el agua.

Esme y yo nos sentamos sobre el árbol "de Emmet" y estuvimos en silencio durante un buen rato. Su brazo se apoyaba en el mío, su vista recorría todo el lugar, como siempre solía hacer. Yo le apartaba el pelo y se lo ponía tras el hombro, mis ojos no se despegaban de ella. Cuando era totalmente indiscreto y me acercaba –aunque no me hacía falta, sentía la necesidad de acercarme más- un poco para observar algunos pocos lunares de su cuello o admirar su aroma, se giraba y me miraba con sus ojos tiernos con un toque juguetón que solo guardaba para mi.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Menudos ojos! ¡Qué descarados!

Esme se reía y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Su risa me resonaba en las orejas, realmente me parecía música sacada del cielo.

-Carlisle…- me dijo cuando se acercó a mí.

Sus labios tocaron los míos y los movieron a su ritmo. Una calidez que solo Esme me daba empezaba a formarse en mis labios y me recorría el cuerpo entero. Mi mano fue a su rostro y empecé a mover mis labios por forma propia, sincronizándonos. Sus manos me recorrieron el cuello y allí se quedaron. La mano que estaba en su rostro fue bajando por su cuello, clavícula, hasta llegar a su pecho. Susurró mi nombre mientras nos besábamos y me agarraba la mano de su pecho y la ponía sobre su hombro. Yo me reí, porque puse otra vez la mano en su seno.

Una risita nos hizo que parásemos. Reneesme nos observaba con una sonrisita en su cara.

-Papá y mamá también hacen eso. Y la tía Rose y el tío Emmet. Y también los tíos Alice y Jazz. Jake me dijo que erais todos unos pervertidos, pero yo no lo creo, porque se os ve feliz. – dijo Reneesme desde el lago. Esme y yo tuvimos que reír ante su comentario, ¡qué otra cosa hacer! No sé si mi nieta sabía el significado de la palabra 'pervertido', aunque seguramente la hubiera buscado en cualquier diccionario si no la hubiera sabido.

Esme y yo nos separamos un poco, pero sin dejar de tocarnos. El tiempo me parecía poco allí, en una total tranquilidad, con las risas de mi nieta jugando sobre la hierba y nadando en el lago, con Esme a mi lado disfrutando igual que yo la mañana…sin embargo, ahora estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, con cara de estar valorando algo.

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté, cuando tuve demasiada curiosidad.

-Pues, en realidad…estoy un poco harta de que los chicos me rompan cosas.

-Creo que eso nunca va a cambiar.- dije con pesar. Esme apretó sus labios, haciendo una duda en mi sobre lo que había dicho- ¿O no?

-Es que…estaba pensando en que probaran su propia medicina.- me dijo, volviendo a repasar la idea en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-En realidad, aun no lo he decidido. Ya sabes.- me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en su cara. Así que el plan estaba en marcha, pues tenía que engañar a Edward.- Tampoco pensaré mucho en ello, ¡no voy a obsesionarme pensando todo el día en si lo hago o no!- Y también a Emmet.

-Bueno,- dije- pues cuando lo hayas decidido, me gustaría muchísimo ayudarte.

-¿Vas a engañar a mis padres y a los tíos, abuela?- preguntó Reneesme.

-Ehh…-dudó Esme.- En realidad, cariño, aun no lo sé. ¿Podrías guardarnos el secreto?

-¡Sí! Pero, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Esme sonrió y me miró, luego se levantó y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa.

-Cuando tenga claro si lo haré, podrás ayudarme cielo. ¡Y ahora hazme un hueco, que voy contigo!- Esme terminó de quitarse toda su ropa y se fue corriendo hacia el lago y luego se tiró al agua.

La vi jugar durante dos minutos, luego Reneesme le susurró algo a Esme que pude entender perfectamente y las dos me miraron.

-¡Abuelo, a que no me pillas!- gritó Reneesme.

-¡Seguro que no Nessie, está hecho un viejo! – rio mi mujer.

Me levanté con la mirada puesta en ellas, mientras sus comentarios me arrancaban una sonrisa. Me quité la ropa y me dirigí al lago.

-¡Ya podéis esconderos!- grité, tras lanzarme al agua.

* * *

¿Qué tal, qué tal? Chachan, chachan...qué se traerán entre manos?

Qué disfruten el día y, ¡recuerden porfi-plis! **¡**_Reviews_**!**

_¡Un beso tan, tan y tan emocionante como Jasper!_

Alba.


	18. Chapter 18

Siento la demora por este capitulo, pero es que se me olvidó completamente actualizar xD Ultimamente tengo la cabeza en otra parte, y voy algo "espesa". Con solo decirles que actualicé el otro fic, me dije que dentro de un rato subiría este capitulo y me quedé durmiendo...xD

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Fin de meta**

**Emmett POV**

Había limpiado toda la casa: fregar los suelos, limpiar los cristales (que no son pocos), barrer, quitar el polvo, hecho las camas, recogido la cocina (que no fue fácil, porque también ahí mis hermanos y la harina lo habían dejado todo hecho un asco), ordenado la ropa…toda, menos el terrible armario de Alice.

Jasper, Edward y yo estábamos frente al mueble. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poner eso en su sitio. El ruido de un coche hizo que me olvidara de todo durante un segundo, porque si un coche se aproximaba solo podía significar una cosa: tenía que dejar a las chicas encerradas en el garaje durante unos minutos.

-Ya han vuelto.- dijo Jasper mientras me miraba y me señalaba con uno de sus dedos el armario sin ropa de Alice.

-¿En serio? Creía que ese ruido lo estaba haciendo Jaspy…- abrí los ojos de inmediato ¡se me había olvidado completamente!- ¿Hay que darle comida, no? - Edward se rió y Jazz comentó:

-Pobre animal.

Zarandeé un poco la cabeza, quería apartar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que estaban en mi cabeza para concentrarme en el verdadero problema.

-Tic-tac, tic-tac…- Decía Jasper. Me estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso.

Después de que Edward se riera por el comentario de Jasper, me dijo:

-Creo que puedo ayudarte.

-¿En serio?- porque no me lo creía, esta mañana habían hecho de todo para complicarme la tarea, ¿y ahora pensaba ayudarme? No me extrañaría que después de su "ayuda" todo estuviera peor.

-Jasper, baja y entreténlas un poco.

-¡Pan comido! - como aun llevaba su traje, se giró hacia nosotros con la espalda recta, puso su mano en la frente y hizo un saludo de soldado. Luego, bajó a toda velocidad a recibirlas.

-Bien, ¿y como piensas hacerlo?

-Voy a aprovechar el don de Alice.- giró su cabeza y me sonrió mientras yo le correspondía.

Se concentró y comenzó a ver el futuro de Alice, lo que se pondría ( si nada cambiaba, esperaba que fuera así, porque sino notaría que algo en su armario estaba mal) en estos días y yo lo veía a través de su mente. Así que en unos pocos minutos ya no había ninguna prenda por el suelo, aunque sí tres señoritas (una más atenta de lo que debería) buscándome en el piso de abajo.

-Vamos, Bella está loca buscándome.- dije riendo. Por lo que se ve, a Edward no le hizo mucha gracia que llamara a su esposa loca. Mis próximas palabras las digo con un tono más alto del necesario, como si lo que dijese fuese muy evidente: - Aunque debería sentirme.

**Bella POV**

-¡Corre, corre, corre!

Rosalie le dio un poco más de velocidad al coche, sabía que solo lo hacía para que me callara, pero ahora me daba igual sus razones, yo solo quería llegar cuanto antes a casa.

-Bella, ya nos habrá oído - dijo Rose.- así que estará apurando los últimos detalles.

-Da igual, tú ves más deprisa.

Rose resopló, pero le dio un poco ,muy poco si no queríamos salirnos de la carretera, más de velocidad. Me miró, preguntándome con sus ojos si así estaba a gusto, pero estaba considerando bajarme del auto e ir corriendo. ¡Emmet no podría haberlo limpiado todo! Después de unos segundos la casa blanca se nos apareció y yo di dos pequeños saltos sobre el asiento mientras que aplaudía; tal y cómo lo hace Alice.

Rose y Alice me miraron, la primera con serias dudas en su interior sobre mi cordura, la segunda con una sonrisa.

Rosalie aparcó por fin su coche en el garaje y salí tan pronto como pude, fui al maletero, cogí un par de bolsas y me giré para dirigirme a la puerta. Pero no pude avanzar después de ver a Jasper.

-¿¡Qué tenemos aquí, soldado Jasper Whitlock! - rió Rosalie a mi lado, con bolsas en la mano.

-He venido a ayudarlas.

Se nos acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa y nos cogió una bolsa a cada una de nosotras. Cuando le tocó a Alice se quedó un momento mirándola a los ojos y sentí como ambos se relajaban. Luego, él le dio un suave beso en los labios, que hizo que la cara de Alice se llenara de luz y de una ancha sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos hacia ca- había dicho (pero no terminado) Rosalie.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó Jasper.

-Bien.- dijo Rosalie. Caminó hasta la puerta y yo la seguí, pero unas manos rozaron mi espalda.

-Bella, ¡estás manchada! -dijo Jasper, señalando la espalda.

Le miré ceñuda, porque tenía la certeza de que había sido él. Yo no recordaba haberme manchado con nada, y si lo hubiera hecho y no me hubiese dado cuenta, o Alice o Rosalie me lo habrían dicho.

-Espera, aquí hay un quitamanchas.

Entonces comprendí lo que quería hacer.

-¿Dónde está Emmet? -pregunté, mientras él limpiaba la mancha de mi camisa como si fuera mi abuela.

-En casa- me dijo con total necesidad.

Me aparté de Jasper: no oía nada en la casa, solo a alguien ir de aquí para allá rápidamente.

-¡Aún está limpiando! - grité, toda alegre, y me dirigí hacia casa. ¡Emmet había perdido!

Cuando entré a casa todo estaba perfectamente, pero no había nadie. Y había dejado de oír ese pequeño correteo de antes.

Rose y Alice se pusieron a mi lado y Jasper justo delante cuando le pregunté, de nuevo, sobre Emmet. Aunque esta vez se me formó una sonrisa, porque sabía que no había cumplido lo que Esme le había dicho.

Entonces, le oí:

-Vamos, Bella está loca buscándome. _Aunque debería sentirme. - _Pero lo raro es que yo tampoco sabía dónde estaba sin el don de Jasper. No los había olido. Quizás, estaba tan distraída sobre lo que le pasaría a Emmet por haber perdido que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaban en la habitación de Alice.

Dejé las bolsas ene l suelo, porque pensaba encontrar a Emmett y revisar con él cada parte de la casa, para ver si de verdad lo había limpiado todo. Aunque, a simple vista, no se pudiera notar si lo había hecho o no (porque antes de que él hiciera la tarea, todo estaba bastante bien), sí podría oler los productos de limpieza.

Una mole de más de un metro noventa bajaba con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, y justo detrás iba Edward, que solo me miraba a mí. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó por detrás, dándome un beso en el cuello. En realidad, cuando vi aparecer a Emmett quería decirle que lo había pillado limpiando pero deseché la idea y cerré los ojos cuando los labios de Edward pasaron una segunda vez por mi piel.

-¿Dónde está el jarrón?- preguntó Emmet, que estaba junto a Rose.

-Aquí.- lo saqué de la bolsa y se lo enseñé. Arrugó su frente y supe que no era totalmente de su agrado.

-Yo hubiera puesto algo de color.- agregó él mientras lo llevaba al sitio donde antes estaba el antiguo jarrón de Esme.

-Es perfecto- dije mientras lo observaba. - Bueno, Emmet ¿qué tal tu tarea?

-Terminada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué corrías ahí arriba? ¿Para qué mandar a Jasper a distraernos? ¡Te he pillado!

Emmet abrió un poco la boca, ofendido.

-¿¡Cómo! ¡No! Yo he cumplido, puedes ir a verlo por ti misma.

Puso su mano en alto, para que me aferrara a él. Abancé hasta su lado y entrelacé nuestros brazos y subimos las escaleras con normalidad, a paso humano. Me preguntó qué quería ver primero y como, ciertamente, me daba igual, le contesté que me guiara. Todos iban detrás nuestra: Rosalie y Edward hablando sobre los trajes de novia que habían encontrado en el desván, Alice y Jasper en silencio pero contentos y relajados. Primero me condujo a su habitación y pude oler el limpiacristales cuando abrió la puerta. Su cama estaba perfectamente hecha y todo lo que había en la habitación estaba ordenado. Fuimos de habitación en habitación y todo parecía limpísimo y organizado: en los baños las toallas estaban plegadas sobre el estante y se notaba que lo había perfumado, en el despacho de Carlisle todos los cuadros estaban rectos y no había ningún libro que estuviera ladeado o fuera de lugar, En la cocina emite había emparejado hasta la comida del frigorífico y el desván estaba tan bien cuidado que me costaba creer la historia de que antes eso era un caos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Emmet cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el salón.

-Hay algo que no cuadra- dije mirando a mi alrededor. ¿Si todo estaba tan limpio y perfecto, por qué Jasper intentó retenernos?

-_No sé_ qué puedes pensar que está mal- dijo Emmet, con una sonrisa.

Seguía pensando que aquí había gato encerrado pero, ¿qué hacer? Todo estaba impecable. Emmett había cumplido su parte del trato.

Giré la cabeza y observé como dos personas atravesaban el río, una con una pequeña niña en sus brazos. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que era mediodía.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! - gritó Carlisle, dejando a Reneesme en el suelo.

-¡Mamá, papá, nos hemos bañado!- gritaba la pequeña mientras se me acercaba y mostraba un pequeño lago con Carlisle, Esme y ella dentro, jugando.

-Ya lo veo- dijo Edward tocándole el pelo mojado.

-¿Emmet?- dijo Esme, mirándolo todo.

-Todo está limpio y en su sitio, como me pediste. Puedo ser tu guía para enseñarte la casa, tengo experiencia.- Y nos señaló a todos nosotros.

Entonces Esme se dirigió a mi.

-¿Has comprobado lo que dice?

Podría mentir, está claro. ¿Pero sería justo? Claro que no, además de que no solo yo he comprobado que la tarea de Emmet está bien hecha. Emmett me miraba sonriéndome, sabía que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos y que no podía hacer nada. Suspiré y dije:

-Sí, todo está en su orden.

-Me alegro.- dijo Esme.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está el jarrón nuevo? - volteó la cabeza y miró donde antes estaba el viejo y allí encontró su nueva adquisición.- Vaya, que bonito Bella. Tú también cumpliste tu tarea.

-Me alegro que te guste, aunque Alice y Rose ayudaron bastante.

Las tres sonreímos, Rosalie más alegre de lo normal. Vi como Edward arrugaba la frente.

-Bueno, yo me voy a la ducha. Reneesme, deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo Carlisle dirigiendose a mi hija.

Esme cogió la mano de él y le acompañó hacia arriba, así que nos quedamos de nuevo nosotros solos. Y con ello, yo volví a las dudad de antes, a pensar en qué estaría haciendo Emmet correteando por la habitación de Alice. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, la habitación parecía igual de limpia que las demás. _Son imaginaciones tuyas, Bella. No le saques hierro al asunto, porque no lo tiene, _pensé.

Emmet agitó su cabeza de arriba a abajo mirándome.

-Bueno, veo que aparte de traer el jarrón, vinieron con más cosas. - dijo Edward, en un intento muy poco sutil de hacer desaparecer el silencio.

-Sí, compramos algo de ropa, nos hacía falta- dijo corriendo Rosalie, llevándose las bolsas a la mano.

-¿Qué ropa trajeron? ¿Salimos a alguna parte?- preguntó Jasper.

En ese momento Edward quedó a merced de las visiones, pero fue por un momento tan corto que no sé si alguien más se dio cuenta. Quizá Reneesme, que estaba en mis brazos también lo viera. Luego, volvió en sí y nos miró a Alice, Rose y a mí.

Miré a mis hermanas, que estaban hablando con Jasper. Se miraron entre ellas y rieron por lo que había preguntado Jazz.

-¡No vamos a ningún lado!- rió Rosalie.

-Cariño- le explicó tiernamente Alice.- nos hacía falta para llenar más nuestros armarios, no por otra cosa.

-Ah.- contestó él.

Emmet estaba mirando a Edward con la boca apretada. Seguramente por esa visión que había entretenido a Edward.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos subir a colgar estas cosas.- dijo Rosalie.- Oh, Emmet cariño.

-¿Si Rose?

-Soy una estúpida, se me olvidó.- Emmet se acercó a eela y le apartó un mechón de la cara, preocupado.- Cariño, ¿podrías acercarte al supermercado y comprar perchas? Recuerdo que no tenía más y las necesito.

Intenté no reírme, en realidad, en no pensar en nada sobre lo que Rose estaba haciendo, porque si me desviaba del tema quizá lo estropease todo. Así que miré a mi hija, que inusualmente estaba muy callada. Me puse a pensar en las posibles razones.

-Claro, voy enseguida.

-Alice ¿tu necesitas?- preguntó Rose.

-Mmm…la verdad es que sí, tengo todo mi armario lleno.- Justo después de decir eso Jasper, Emmet y Edward rieron por lo bajo.

-Está bien, te traeré a ti también Bella- me dijo Emmet después de despedirse de Rosalie. Cogió las llaves del Jeep y se marchó.

**Rosalie POV **

Había notado las miradas de Edward y con ellas las de Emmet. Sabía lo que habían visto, pero pronto cambie de idea, _haré la colada, me rizaré el pelo, también a Bella y haré algo en el corto pelo de Alice, nos haremos la manicura._Justo después de que Emmet se marchara me excusé, diciendo que mientras él iba a buscar las perchas yo ordenaría la ropa. Claro que la excusa de las perchas no era más que una mentira, porque tenía de sobra, aunque las había escondido. Pero tenía que mantenerlo alejado mientras yo escondía detrás del armario lo que habíamos comprado para nuestro "acuerdo". Cuando lo guardé todo empecé a sacar la ropa de las bolsas y ponerla sobre la cama. El grito de Alice me hizo brincar en el suelo, y en seguida me puse tensa. Corrí hacia su habitación, donde ella y Jasper estaban.

-¿¡Qué pasa!- grité, viendo la cara de consternación de mi hermana. Su boca estaba abierta y sobre ella estaba sus manos. Delante, el armario de Alice estaba con las puertas abiertas. Bella y Edward aparecieron a mi lado. La expresión de Bella era de total incomprensión, igual que la mía. Jasper y Edward se miraban entre ellos preocupados.

-¡Mi ropa!- gritó Alice.- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi ropa?

-¿Te la han quitado?- preguntó Bella.

-No…¡está desordenada!- Bella y yo nos miramos, ahora con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sabíamos cómo emparejaba Alice su ropa y si le cambian el orden de las prendas sin que ella diera el consentimiento es como si dieran una vuelta a su vida. Aunque su vida, igual que las nuestras, ya estaban patas arriba ahora mismo.

-¡Emmett!- gritó Bella, y alzó un dedo.-¡Ya lo entiendo todo!

No sabía a qué se refería, pero cuando terminó de hablar un fortachón cargado de perchas entró por la puerta de la casa, se paró un momento, en el que no respiró, y luego subió las escaleras a paso humano y se nos acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo inocente. Como si no hubiese leído los pensamientos para ver qué ocurría.

-¿¡Estabas intentando ordenar el armario de Alice cuando llegamos, verdad!- decía Bella eufórica. Sinceramente, parecía que se hubiese metido un chute de emoción.- ¡Has perdido Emmett Cullen!

-¡No!- dijo mi marido.- Todo está ordenado.

Entró en la habitación y miró el armario, en donde estaba Alice cambiando la ropa de un lugar a otro como una loca.

-¿Pero, Edward…?

-¿Cuando ordenaste tu ropa Alice?-preguntó mi hermano.

-El día anterior a que Bella y Emmett hiciesen aquella estúpida apuesta. ¡Oh, dios mío, esto está muy mal!

-No había pensado en eso…Emmett, cuando yo vi lo que haría Alice en los próximos días no pensé en que las cosas habían cambiado. Cuando ella decidió el orden de la ropa no vio lo que yo he visto hoy porque no sabíamos que nuestros poderes cambiarían.

-Perfecto- dijo suspirando Emmett.- Toma, las perchas.- Se me había olvidado que las había traído.

Me dio tanta pena verle tan decaído. Con lo alegre y vital que es siempre, verle así era casi un insulto. Aunque bien podría hacerlo para dar pena. De Emmett, todo era posible.

-Tranquilo Emmett, yo le diré a Esme que no cumpliste tu tarea.- dijo con regocijo Bella. La miré de inmediato, creo que ya bastaba con que hubiera tenido que limpiar la suciedad de los demás para que le estén restregando que no pudo conseguirlo a tiempo. -Ups. Lo siento.

-Vamos Emmett. - Le cogí las perchas de las manos y las arrojé al suelo. Vi que había comprado algo más pero no tenía interés en saber qué era. Antes de marcharnos a nuestro cuarto me giré.

-¡Bella! Oye, después…¿podemos seguir practicando con tu poder? Me gustaría aprender cómo conseguías protegernos a todos.- dije, intentando poner una sonrisa inocente.

-Claro, Rose. - Luego, ella mandó a Jasper (aun con ese traje sucio y algo raído de Confederado) y Edward abajo, porque allí no hacían otra cosa mas que estorbar y se metió con Alice en su habitación para ayudarla.

Emmet y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y cuando cerré la puerta estampé allí a mi marido y lo colmé de besos por todas parte.

-Eh, eh Rose- dijo, con su tono de siempre, el que me hacía sonreír como una tonta.- que acabo de hacer la cama.- Me abracé a él y comencé a reír. Después de unos minutos, cuando la risa se hubo silenciado, le dije al oído:

-Te prometo que luego te ayudo a hacerla.

* * *

_Emmett McCartys angel_ y _Leyla Azahara Bea Cullen, _¡gracias por sus Reviews!

Les espero en el próximo capitulo! No me creo que dentro de dos la historia tenga ya 20 xD Se suponía que no iba a ser más de 10 capítulos!

_¡Un beso que os dé fuerzas -y que os cuide mejor que cualquier medicina- igualito que Carlisle!_

Alba.


End file.
